The New World
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: I hope you would like this Story... This my ever first Lemon nor rated M story... Crossover story. This will be Erza and Juvia new love story with adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost

A/n: I wish you would like this Chapter even though… This is my first time to write a kind of this rated M… No would read if you're not a 18 up of your own age. Also, I really Like Juvia being shy and Cute…. She was so Adorable….

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Lost**

 **Third Ov**

The team Natsu with Juvia who volunteered to help them in Mission from village where some many demons were destroying everything. Now, they are now on that Village. Natsu was alive and full of energy after exited the train station.

"Yeah I'm all fired up!" Natsu shout aloud with fist up in the air.

"Aye!" Happy added.

The whole team went to the office of the mayor as they knew about the three demons destroying some houses and stores there. They all nodded as they exited the room. They went to the Hotel as they put down they own luggage. The team met on the plaza with the fountain. As Erza planned on what they will do.

"Hai!" They all nodded while Lucy cling on Gray, Lisanna with Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds and Erza and Juvia, They all went to other directions as Erza with Juvia on the forest.

"Erza-san" Juvia called.

"What?"

"Uhm…. How Juvia Forget about Gray-san?"

Erza shocked what she said.. She just smiled sadly…. She was the same position on her… On Jellal who married on Meredy.

"I don't know Juvia… Just be Happy to be single" She tap her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Okey…" Juvia answered till they heard a roar. It was a Demon's agony roar. The two went as they both saw that their teams fighting the demons, but the demons were strong and had an incredible speed.

"Water Slicer!"

"Requip! Soaring Armor!"

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire king Dragon!"

"Take Over!"

"Sky Dragon's Wing slash"

"I open the Gate of Taurus!"

"Rampage!"

Our team were fighting with a full strength as even the Eartland war was end and other brothers of Natsu were now dead, The demons and dark magic was still in their world. Then, The demons were in pain and slowly moving, all the members used their powerful attacks.

"Aqua Exploding!"

"Ice Demon-slayer's Secret art: Dark Ice Blast!"

"Nakigami Armor: Wave Shattering!"

"Urano Metria!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Claw Slash!"

"Fire King Dragon's Iron blast Fist!"

Then, the next… It was kind of large explosion that shaken the whole village, when the Explosion gone, the half of forest were burn in ash. Natsu Fist up.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Natsu grin.

Suddenly without they're knowing because of their powerful attacks, there's a Dimensional hole under Erza and Juvia that was created. The two suck in just a seconds.

"Erza!" "Juvia!"

Only just a seconds, the hole closed as the left persons where silent and shock.

'Oh no… it can't be' They all thought.

 **Erza Ov**

Only I knew was there's a hole pop out from under of me and Juvia then next I was Suck in with Juvia. I just shouting but there is no voice coming out.. Light that cause our eyes shut closed. Until, I opened I was on the ground as Juvia still unconscious, we are in a forest. I went to Juvia which I woke up her.

"Juvia… Wake up"

"(open slowly her eyes) What happened Erza-san"

I told her what happned as we both know that we are now in the otherworld. I suggest that maybe we could help. As we exited the Forest and went to the city, we saw a weird buildings, wheel vehicles. I noticed our dress were scattered a little and in mess.

"Maybe we should change our dress" I said to her as I requip into a No sleeve shirt with blue skirt. Juvia use her magic into re-arranged her long and thick coat. Suddenly, I saw a like demon but it has a hole on its stomach that cause us in fighting position which called and attention into it. The Demon attack us with a such speed and strength but I cut it in half by using my Heaven's wheel armor and the Demon gone in air.

"It was easy"

 **Ichigo Ov**

I, Rukia and Renji saw the two female, the one was wearing a weird armor with long red haired and the other was blue wavy haired wearing a thick coat. The red haired was cut it the half the hollow that we are chasing it.

"It was easy" only said by the red haired as her whole body shine and back to her normal suits. Then, the blue haired turn her head on us as she look straightly with confusion on her face.

"Erza-san somebody we gonna ask a help" She said.

A/n: Sorry for the wrong Grammars… I hope you would wait the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming

A/N: Sorry for boring Chapter….. I know, I want to have and flashback for this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail nor Bleach… I just owned the twist. Hehehe….

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Welcoming**

 **Lucy Ov**

Where are they now? How we would say to our nakama on what happen? We are all silent in the train station as we get our reward. Gray uses his devil-slaying magic to knock down Natsu for calm him. I just very worried on Juvia and Erza… what are they doing? Didn't they are fine both safe and sound… I wish they both in the good position there.

(timeskip)

Currently, Gray was carrying Natsu on his back as we entered the Guild. All the person there were gasp as they saw Natsu was unconscious on Gray's back… Lisanna Explained what happened especially on Erza. They all shocked in horror especially Juvia's friend, Gajeel.

"What the Hell! We need to find Juvia-" Gajeel cut off when his mate, Levy-chan, knocked on his head cause him to stop.

"We gonna find out what really happened on there. Just calm down Gajeel-san" glare from my little bestfriend which I smile on her.

"Okey Brats! We gonna find out where Juvia and Erza came through!" Master Makarov announce as our eyes glistening with determination.

"Yosh!" All unison.

I hope and wish in heaven to guide us for getting back Erza and Juvia on us.

 **Third Ov**

 **(Flashback)**

Byakuya was woke up laying on his bed while there's a heavy weight above on him with covering a blanket, He noticed himself, he was fully naked.

'What is happening here' until he heard a moan above him and covering by the blanket which also covering him. He little lift up the blanket, he saw naked blue wavy haired girl with pale white skin and also a large breast squishing with his broad chest. He just shocked not really obvious; suddenly the girl opened her eyes, the big blue eyes as deep of the ocean, then the girl look at him with sincere eyes.

"Byakuya-sama…" She smiled sweetly as she straddles on his waist which the blanket was gone as he saw her naked full body like a goddess.

"Byakuya-sama… " she leaned down on him as only inches till…

Byakuya woke up from the dream.. _A weird dream…_ he felt some sweats on his face. He thought he didn't know this girl, even he didn't saw her in personal… however in dream maybe.. He saw the clock, it was 2:45 am… Too early to woke up.

'I can't tell anyone about this' He said in his mind.

After a week, there's a signal coming from the Squad 11(A/N: I don't know if im correct… sorry), that there's a two unknown reiatsu pop-out. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Toshiro assigned for searching. Captain of Squad 10 was sent a message to Urahara's shop about it. From somewhere….

 **(Flashback ends)**

In present, Juvia and Erza saw 3 persons wearing a black kimono handling swords. Juvia told Erza what she saw as she nodded on her. The two walked near but Renji with his aiming to fight them cause the two in fighting position. But, Rukia assured him not to aim on them. Erza spoke first.

"I know you could help us to our problem" Erza said with a respect.

"Juvia agree" Juvia said.

"How both of you can see us?!" Ichigo jawdropped.

"Why?" The two unison.

"Because we are Shinigami as you know, no one could see us except that persons will have a high spiritual power but your power was different in spiritual based." Rukia answered.

"Ah that was, Then…. We need your help, as you know we came from other world called Earth land…" Erza explained how they came from and getting there, in their world.

"So that… You , Erza, you are using a Requip magic and then Juvia was using a water magic. And you both stranded here in Kurakara Town. " Renji said as agree from the two.

"By the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki… A substitute shinigami" Ichigo told them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Hajimemashite" Rukia said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Renji Ibarai" Renji smirked.

"Nice to meeting you all, I'm Erza Scarlet, just call me Erza" She shake hands on the three.

"Hi I'm Juvia Lockster, Just call me Juvia" With a shy tone at the same time little blush on her face.

"How about…. We talk to Urahara… to solve their problem, maybe he know" Rukia suggested.

They all nodded as the three walked into the House of Urahara. As they enter, Erza and Juvia saw a short blond haired wearing a straw hat with a fan in his face.

"Urahara this our-" Ichigo cut off when Urahara down his fan and spoke.

"So you're the two" Urahara smirked.

"From Soul Society, there's a report that a Two unknown reiatsu was pop-out somewhere. So that, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya were assigned for the searching this two" Yoriuchi said that gave the two persons paled in white.

"Juvia and Erza-san were wanted" Juvia starting her eyes watering.

"No Juvia, don't cry here" Erza calming her as she gulped thinking made the whole Kurakawa town in a flood.

"Not really but they will Investigate two of you, somehow, you need a home so that two of you would stay here in two nights before Captain Toshiro back" Urahara said with a smile cause Juvia and Erza glistening in smile.

"Oh really thank you very much" Juvia squeaked with happiness.

"They will hurt us?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry, they will just asked some questions on two of you… Because we have a needed for the security of the Soul Society and Human world" Yoruichi assured.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Renji.. Three of you you can go back to your places". Urahara said.

"Fine, Come on Rukia" Ichigo said as he didn't want leave the two especially for the security.

The three Shinigamis were exited the house and gone, Erza and Juvia turned on Urahara as one tall man with weird moustache, one red haired kid boy and black haired girl that both aroun 13 years old with disappearing action of Yoruichi.

"Hi Juvia, Erza, This is Tessai Tsukabishi, My assisitant, this red haired boy was Jinta Hanakari and black haired girl was Ururu Tsugumiya" Urahara introduced his members of the house to the new companions as the same on two new persons.

"Thank you for giving us temporary shelter" Erza bowed as Juvia also did.

"Naah… But in conditions…" Urahara smirked as the two confused on that night.

 **-Timeskip-**

Ichigo and Rukia went to the school as the others greet them especially Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.

"Ichigo we will getting late, we need to hurry".

"Alright" As they fasten their walking ignoring the others call. Then, they enter and the whole group sighed for not being late. The ring bells as they exactly sat on their chairs which the teacher entered the room with brightest smile ever did.

'What is happening on Sensie?' All thought.

"Listen Class. We have 2 new transfer students.. (look at the door) you know come in" he said. When the two shadows entered the room, Ichigo and Rukia eye bulged and widen that two persons was Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser.

'What!' the two mentally. All the students were awe on their beauty especially on gorgeousness of Erza and Cuteness of Juvia on their school uniform.

"They are both pretty"

"Oh men, I wish I could date one of them"

"Me too."

The group just sweatdropping on the comments. Then Erza spoke first.

"Ohayo, I'm Erza Scarlet, Just call me Erza, I wish we could built a good relationships between us" Erza smiled.

"Hi.. I'm Juvia.. Lockser.. Nice to meet you all" While poking her fingers that made her cuter on way.

"You can sit two of you near on Ichigo Kurosaki" The teacher pointed their chairs that near at Ichigo that made others jealous.

"What a Lucky mutt" The all males whispered.

Thus, The class started, Erza and Juvia asked some notes on Orihime and Uryu but some of their classmates were intimated gave them a notes of their lessons especially even Keigo and Mizuiro, so that the two just can't borrow on Orihime and Uryu because of what they receiving attention.

Then, Ichigo asked.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I will tell the story" Juvia said.

 **(Flash back)**

When Urahara smirked, The two confused.

"What is it?"

"You need to study in Ichigo's School and worked here for the shelter, then tomorrow, Captain Toshiro will gonna get you for investigation in night" Urahara said.

"Ahh ok"

"Then we need to sleep, Oh! Ururu and Tessai, could you make them some foods" Urahara stood up and enter his room.

"Hai"

 **(Flash back end)**

"That's all?" All of them asked.

"Yes" Juvia said with a smile. Erza look up the sky and the school was no classes on the afternoon in that day.

"We need to go home for the job, Bye Ichigo!" Erza grab Juvia as they both disappeared in their sights.

"What job?" They all whispered.

A/N: The next chapter was Erza's and Juvia's new encounter of Soul society. I hope you liked it… Sorry for the wrong grammar.


	3. Chapter 3: First meet to Soul Society

A/N: Sorry for the Grammars…. Please tell me some tips for this kind of rated story.. Just review.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **First meet on the Soul Society**

 **Third OV**

While Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime walking through Urahara's Store…. They saw a so many people gathering men.

"What is happening there?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know" Rukia said.

"Maybe we would check" Uryu as they nodded.

They went on the store as they jawdropped on what is happening there. They read the banner 'Open now: Newly Soul Store!' as they saw Juvia and Erza wearing fit and sexy maid costume as in colored black and white combination (just like Erza's maid costume in Ms. Fairy Tail competition but shorter skirt). Ichigo and Uryu just blushing madly as Ichigo star-struck on Erza.

'She so pretty… Stop thinking of that!' Ichigo shake his head left to right.

"Oh there you are Ichigo!" Erza called him as they all snapped out. She walked through his position and smiled.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime come in" as she lead them into the main office of the store. They saw Juvia assisting the customers and even the two kids were assisting on her.

"Miss how much this"

"Hey can I get your number?"

"You are too pretty… hot"

Most of them are boys flirting at her but Erza glared at them made them gulped and stop flirting at them (Scarry Erza….^_^).

"Urahara… Ichigo and his friends are here…" Erza said at the same time knocked at the door.

"You may come in" Urahara said as they come in.

"Urahara I will go back to the work, See you after this" Erza walked out as the door shut.

"Urahara… **What the hell wearing that obvious and sexy maid costume!"** Ichigo, Uryu and Rukia shouted comically on him which Orihime and Chad just sweatdropped.

"They just working in my store as payment for the rent and food even their clothes I bought for them.. Erza they will working hard for thanking me, I want to refuse but she glared at me so that I agree on it". Urahara said calmly. They just in silent as they understood what is happening.

"We need to tell you something" As they all sat on the chair.

"What is it?" Urahara asked.

"It was all about on two… If Aizen found all about them they will be in danger." Rukia said.

"I knew that but don't worry…As we know… They are our allies… That was good for us." Urahara said which they nodded in unison. Until…

"Urahara-san, there was someone here to visit" Juvia said as opening the door.

"Okey" Urahara said. They all shook their heads on who the person enter the room.

"Toshiro/Captain Toshiro" All they unison in thought. Toshiro went on their place as he sighed.

"I want to get the two out there" Toshiro calmly said.

"That was early" Urahara said.

"But the Gotei 13 needed the investigation on them" he told.

"Alright, I will tell Juvia and Erza to close the store immediately" he said as he stood up and went out the door.

"What are you doing here Ichigo" Toshiro asked.

"I'm just here to checked the two that they still in good condition" Ichigo boredly said.

"Rukia, you would come with me through the Soul Society" as she nodded on him. She called her mod soul to take care her body as he transform into her shinigami soul.

 **Erza OV**

I was rearranging the sets of the things that customer checked, Urahara call us as we went on him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to close the store, as you see the short man with black and white Kimono was Capt. Toshiro who will be took you to the Soul Soceity" Urahara whispered. That what we did, when the customer gone as same on Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad… We all back on the office as I saw only Rukia and the white haired boy that maybe Capt. Toshiro.

"Be careful Erza-nee and Juvia-nee" Ururu and Jinta hugged us as we hug back which after that they both walk out from the room.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of Squad 10…" he said as we introduced ourselves.

"Okey… can you change your dresses because it was so inappropriate hot dress" Captain Toshiro has a tint on his cheeks as I noticed that maybe he just not comfortable on our maid costumes.

"Hai.." we unison. I used my requip my magic into Cruz grayed armor with blue skirt and black boots. Juvia use her magic to her usual dress in blue long coat with two sides cut and her blue hat with flower pin.

"Woah that was your power…" The kid Captain kid widened his turquoise eyes.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So Captain Toshiro, Erza-san, Rukia and Juvia will go now in the Soul Society?" Juvia confused.

"Did she talk in third person?" The Captain kid said as I nodded.

"Then we need to go in Soul Society" Rukia said as we went out from the room into outside as I we saw Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessia, Jinta and Ururu with the mode souls as one of them wearing Rukia's body that Urahara told us about it.

"Good Luck" They all unison.

"See you again!" I and Juvia unison with a smile.

Captain Toshiro opens some gate that pop-out in front of us with Japanese-designed. Capt. Toshiro and Rukia first enter the gate and then we followed. When we entered, the gate disappeared as I noticed the cold of the place with the dark alley.

"We need to get faster" Captain Toshiro said as we did. It was really dark as Juvia shivered because of her ability. We were walking through until we reached another gate that has a light nearer and nearer. I shut my eyes when we pass through as I opened my eyes as I saw a giant gate with a giant door.

"Huge!" I and Juvia unison as our eyes bulged widened.

"Open the Gate!" Toshiro shouted as the giant door opened in half as I saw two shinigami, one was pretty lady with a large breast and other was bald man with a red shades on near on his eyes place.

"Hello Captain" the pretty lady said.

"Maybe they are the two unknown reiatsu… I didn't expect that they both girls" the bald man said as he looking at me and Juvia mostly that made Juvia hide behind me.

"Don't worry Juvia… He will not hurt you… if he did I will brokr his bones into pieces" I said with a hint of venom in last sentence.

"Yeah she was right" he rolled his eyes.

"Can we enter now? Just we need to go into the meeting early." Toshiro said with a little anger.

"Ohhhh… I want to drink with them… Oh! I forgot! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto… you can call me Rangiku" A pretty lady that was a bubbly girl attitude.

"Can we go now! We need to go there in just few minutes!" Capt. Toshiro told them like an angry grumpy tone. We just sweat dropped on that.

"Okey2x" Rangiku pouted.

"But I want to try something… I will use my soaring armor to get there fast" I offered.

"You could?!" Rukia and others shook except Juvia that nodded.

"Uhuh… **Requip! Soaring Armor!** " I requiped as the gold lights covered me after the lights gone they all jawdropped except Juvia stars eyes.

" **Leopard costume!"** They all unison.

"No it was my Soaring armor! Then Capt. Toshiro tell me where it is..." I grabbed Juvia, Rukia and Toshiro on my back and then used my soaring armor with a high speed as the gust of dust and winds forming every way which Capt. Toshiro pointing the directions. Suddenly, I stopped in front of the room that door was opened at the same time I put down Juvia and Rukia with Capt. Toshiro which cause me back on my original armor.

"Could you told us next time that armor just like a Sound waves speed" Capt. Toshiro fixed himself as same on two.

"I will go now to my Squad, Bye" Rukia said as she disappeared. Capt. Toshiro first entered first as we were next to enter.

 **Third Ov**

Byakuya was sitting with a same expression until he felt the two unknown reiatsu as Shunsui spoke.

"They're here" Shunsui said with a smirk.

Then…. There's three shadows cause Byakuya widened his eyes but not obviously. Byakuya saw a girl that came in his dream, weird dream, the blue haired girl with blue eyes. All of them was shocked that two unknown persons were both girls. First, the red haired girl wearing an armor, blue skirt and black boots, the other one was blue haired girl wearing a thick blue coat with a two cuts on both sides, blue hat with flower pins and blue shoes who hiding shyly behind on the red haired. Toshiro walked through his position place and sat beside of Kenpachi.

"So you're the two… Welcome to the Soul Society. As I know, you know what is our purpose why are you here" Capt. Yamamoto said.

"Thank you, yes we know that you would investigate us" the red haired woman said.

"As our respect, I'm Erza Scarlet" The red haired told them with a bow.

"I'm…. Juvia… Lockser" Juvia stuttered nervously.

"Then the investigation will go start" Captain Yamamoto declared.

 **-CUT-**

 **A/N: Then… To be continued… See you next time for the next chapter… Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Investigation

A/N: Sorry for not updated earlier and making you stand-by that cut of the scene. I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach. I'm just create another attacks.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Investigation**

 **Third OV**

All the Captains of the Gotie13 were now meeting the Titania and Water woman of Fairy Tail, even though Juvia felt someone staring at her but she ignored it. First, Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Where you came from and how do you brought here?" The General captain asked.

"We came from Eatrhland both of us we were here by an accident in our mission. We are members of the strongest guild named Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlet who also known as 'Queen of Fairies' or 'Titania' As S-Class Mage and behind me was Juvia Lockser as known Water Woman or Rain Woman but we both stronger than you thought." Erza answered.

"Then… Are you Allies of us-" Captain Mayuri cut off on his sentence when Erza spoke.

"Don't worry on that because were allies of yours" Erza said with a calm voice.

"What are abilities that you inherited?" Capt. Retsu Unohana asked.

"If you want to know in good explanation, One of your subordinates will fight me and Juvia" Erza smirked at him that made Juvia agape.

"Are You Serious Erza-san!" Juvia exclaimed as she nodded.

"Maybe I will fight you red haired woman and Ikkaku will fight that blue girl" Kenpachi volunteered.

"I'm agreeing on that" Capt. Yamamoto said.

"So that I will call Ikkaku for the test of their inherited" Capt. Toshiro as all the captains were stood up as they all went out from the Meeting room with Erza and Juvia. Byakuya just staring at Juvia all the time.

'What is this woman? How it could be that weird girl in my very weird dream was now in front of me and truly alive? What is that dream was?' Byakuya still staring at Juvia that unknowing made her shivered felt.

'Juvia felt someone staring at her' Juvia thought.

"This is some of our training ground" Capt. Shunsui smirked that made sparkles in eyes of two fairies of how large it was.

"It was Huge!" Juvia agape. Suddenly, Capt. Toshiro came up with bald man again as all the Shinigami was there.

"So you're my opponent… Don't worry I will not make it seriously in true fight" Ikkaku smirked at Juvia who now smirking also. Capt. Kenpachi and Erza were now on their positions stance.

"Now…. Fight!" one of shinigami as referee shouted.

"Hey, Chick, you attack first at me" The captain smugly smiles on her as she nodded.

"I will make it serious here, I don't want wasting any minutes" Erza said as there was a gold and large magic circle under and above her that made all the Shinigami shocked.

" _ **Requip! Purgatory Armor!**_ " She shouted enchant the words as her dress and armor change into a spiky, black and scary armory with a two horns as she was holding a very large spiky sword.

"Wow" only says on others.

"That was pretty changing ability" Yumichika in excitement.

"Okey. Take this! _**Death Wave!**_ " Erza shouted as a dark red wave shoot directly on Kenpachi but he just use his sword by swing it in half that made Erza took the opportunity to get next attack. She came up into behind as she use another attack.

"What the!" Kenpachi shocked as he did'nt noticed the next attack.

" _ **Purgatory's Clash!**_ " That made Kenpachi flying through into a large wall. All the Shinigami were mouth agape as mostly Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"How she could attached her attacks without Captain unknowing it" Ikkaku and Yumichika widened their eyes. After the smoke gone from the impact, Erza widened her eyes seeing smirking Kenpachi.

"That was close chick." Kenpachi chuckled as he walks towards.

"Sorry for insulting you, chick. I didn't know that women were some had skills for a good fight… (unleashing his reiatsu) Now, prepare for the real battle!" Kenpachi smirked as he starting up his reiatsu that made Erza still stood tall.

'How this woman standing Kenpachi's Reiatsu…. This will be a good fight' Yachiru smiled. All of them were just watching carefully.

"As you know…(Gold light surrounding with magic circles) I would not taking back easily" Erza said.

"Oh… She was changing again into another armor" Capt. Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13 said.

" _ **Requip! Flame Empress Armor!**_ " A light surrounds her again as their eyes shut until the lights gone they all agape on her armor that made the other pervert shinigami wolf whistle especially Capt. Shunsui it just made the others blushing furiously and others were amaze how she was changing her armor.

"Wow… I think I was jealous how she could change" Yumichika pout.

"I think" Shuhei blushing almost he was nose bleeding.

"I couldn't believe she would change just like that" Capt. Toshiro has a tint on his cheeks while smugly mad.

"Now… I will win!" Kenpachi launch himself through her with a powerful force.

"Maybe Me! _**Flame Empress Dynamite Millions!**_ " Erza launched her sword while swing it with the same force as a hundreds of red magic circles pop out above on two competitors which cause of raining small meteors that cause of large explosion and earth shock.

"Woah…" Sui-Feng crossed her arms to prevent the winds waves from the explosion. While Juvia just amaze on the fight as she didn't noticed her long skirt blown up noticing her undergarments while seeing it by other shinigamis with heart eyes and nose bleeding behind her.

" **Ah piece of heaven!** " Others said and while blushing red.

"Hm!" Byakuya saw it that made him tint his cheeks while his own lieutenant Renji Abarai was stopping himself in nosebleeding.

"Oh! Sorry!" Juvia noticed her skirt blown up as she grabs her skirt down and blushing of embarrassment.

After the Explosion dispersed as it gone which they saw standing tall Erza with a bruises as same on Kenpachi with each other smirks.

"That was a good fight.. Miss Erza Scarlet you prove yourself telling about your powers and strength, Now Miss Juvia Lockser and Ikkaku Madarame on the middle" Capt. Yamamoto told.

"Next Time again, Miss Erza Scralet" Capt. Kenpachi walk off with Yachiru.

"Same on me, too." As she back on her original armor.

"That was Great Fight" Rangiku wink at her.

"Yeah… You're the next Juvia" Erza tap her shoulder.

"Hai!" Juvia with eager determination.

The two was on the middle as Byakuya watching carefully as the others.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame and you're Juvia Lockser, right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, Juvia want a good fight to prove here that she wasn't weak" She straightened up her both arms ready to battle.

"This would be fast, _**'Split, Hozukimaru!'**_ " He unleashed his sword and formed into a long bamboo with sword above it as it chains for the connection.

'Okey… Juvia will fight seriously' _ **" Water Slicer!**_ " She attack first as it creates a wave slash of water that directing on him. He used his zanpaktou for defense as he step back in a few feet.

"You're stronger than I thought" He said.

" _ **Water Wave!**_ " She launched another attack.

"Nani!" He used a dash steps but the wave hit him as he fly through on the ground.

"Damn that hurts" he winced on his back.

" _ **Water Lock!**_ " She used rapidly that lock him in the water orb as he chocking inside of it.

"Crap! I can't breath!" He punching the orb but it didn't effect.

"That was unbelievable that she trap him by her attack, That was beautiful and great attack" Capt. Unohana smiled.

"Stop the fight!" Capt. Yamamoto signaled them to stop as Juvia stop using her Water Lock cause Ikkaku fell down on the ground. Ikkaku was choking out the water that he sucks in his lungs that made Juvia worried. She walked on him as kneeled in front of him made him shocked.

"Juvia is sorry for what she did…. Juvia was over-reacted on the fight" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, It was a fight, But now I was full of wet" He stood up as he look around on his Shinigami suit.

"Juvia will help!" She said as she use carefully her magic to dried him up by sucking and keep in air the water that made his Kimono wet.

"Wow! I'm all dry. Thanks" Ikkaku smiled.

"No Problem, Juvia is wiiling to wait" Juvia smiled sweetly and giggle.

"Now Almost getting midnight, Miss Erza will go with Rukia through the Substitute Shinigami named Ichigo, and Miss Juvia will go with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki for a while as for the protection, Don't worry we will not treat you as strangers but we will treat you as our guest… for your information, the Soul society was in middle of struggles and problems from our former shinigamis as still in searching them" Captain Yamamoto said as he disappeared with his lieutenant. Captain Byakuya was dazed a little on Commander Captain order.

"Nani! Juvia want to be with Erza-san…" Juvia hug tightly on her.

"But it was an order" Erza tapped her head.

"Fine" She pout as she looked around but she didn't know who this man.

"Come with me" Byakuya call her. She turned around who came from that voice, It was also a captain, raven haired man with scarf around his neck and katana on his side with wearing his no emotional handsome face yet.

"Coming…" She said. Juvia followed Byakuya as Erza followed Rukia to went on Karakura town while the others disappeared.

* * *

 **Erza Ov**

Now Me and Rukia went out from the gate as I saw again the town. Rukia and me was walking through the way to Ichigo's house after went on Urahara's house as I explained what happened and saying that I'm still working on him at the same time Rukia back to her body while Juvia get her things and back to the Soul society. I'm just wondering what Juvia doing… I wish her safe and sound. We both stopped front of the two second floor house.

"We are here now" Rukia knocked on the door as it opened I saw a black haired elder man wearing an apron with a two girl, the one was short black haired and the other one was a orange haired girl.

"Hi Rukia! Who is this pretty red haired girl?" The elder man asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Ichigo's classmate-" I was cutoff on my sentence as Rukia spoke.

"And my Long lost cousin… she was parents anymore, she was alone can we let her live here" She lied.

"Of course, the more, the merrier! And I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father and this two kids was Karin Kurosaki (pointing the raven haired girl) and Yuzu Kurosaki (Orange haired girl) Welcome!" The elder man said excitedly.

"Thank you" I bowed. We entered the house it just simple as I saw Ichigo walking from the kitchen.

"Hi Er- **Why she was here**!" Ichigo shocked while pointing his fingers at me. Rukia said that she would explain after the dinner as they wait on Rukia. I saw also how Ichigo interacted on his own father just like in my guild. I remembered those memories that I was teaching Natsu how to read and write. After those happenings, I shared a room with Rukia. Until I was lying on my futon, I can't stopped thinking how the guild was now.

* * *

 **Juvia OV**

I was still following Capt. Byakuya into his house. I still staring at his handsome face but no emotions and he noticed it.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"Juvia think nothing" I waved my hands as he ignored my answer. We just continue walking then reached his mansion Japanese House. I'm just amaze on its structure. I left my blue shoes on the door as I saw him removed his own sandals. I still follow him…. But the home felt cold and empty… he called a maid and to lead me on my room. It was a simple room with no happiness and alone.

"You can go now" I said as the maid closed the door. There is no warm in this house and still I want to give this House made it full of warm and Happiness like in Fairy Tail. I decided this, He really need a some accompany and companions… I experienced what it felt alone, very alone. I wish I could help him.

I change my dress into white nighty gown as I covered myself by the blanket as the same time I felt asleep. 

**Byakuya Ov**

I laid myself on my large bed as I sat up thinking on what happened this night… Now I was living with weird girl in my weird dream. I examined her while she was fighting with Ikkaku…. She was wearing a thick blue coat which it has two cuts on its sides, blue hat with flower pins, paled white skin, on her face… she has a curly blue hair that was really weird of having a light blue hair like a soft wave of the ocean, long dark eyelashes and deep blue crystal eyes, small pointed nose, small pink kissable lips and mostly her adorable blush on her cheeks….. Nani! Where that came from that words! Maybe I was tired… I laid back to my slumber and slept.

 **Ichigo Ov**

Rukia explained on what happened… I sigh in relief as I'm happy that she was here safe and sound and I felt… Happy that she was here in our house… I hope I could help her, anything that I can do just for her. When Rukia back to her room cause me laid back on my bed as I felt my smile that Erza was here.

 **\- Cut -**

 **A/N: I wish you should like this chapter… Sorry for the Wrong grammars….**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day

**A/N: Sorry for not updating my story, and made my readers in hiatus ….. Gomen ne….. I wish that you would like this chapter and last chapter … and also I added some OCs in this story with a neither love triangle nor Square. And Thank you very much for those comments or reviews.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The first day**

 **Third OV**

All in the Karakura Town was awaked as the students were now going to school. Erza still waiting under the tree with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu in the school for Juvia who not still arriving cause Erza worried on her family.

"Why Juvia wasn't coming, the bell would be going ringed anytime" Erza walking way back and forth while crossed arms under her chest.

"Erza-san don't worry maybe she was-" Ichigo cut off in his sentence when Erza glared at him with a dark aura surrounding on her.

'Yaks! She was scarry….' They all thought as Chad and Rukia sweat dropped.

"Don't… ever…. Talked…. Like …. While I was Worrying here.." Erza growled as Ichigo sweat bullets and nodded rapidly which Erza sighed and cause him relief.

* * *

 ********* Flashback *********

Juvia woke up early as 5am in the morning. She was perfectly slept and fine as she stretched her arms up and sat up. She smell something delicious that made her stood up on her large soft futon and fold firmly and neat her futons, pillows and blankets even though she just ignored her dress was still on her nighty gown.

She follows the smell as she saw the maid that she saw last night. The maid has a brown haired that in bun pony tail and in pink kimono and chopping some white onions which notice old woman. She decided to walk near on the maid but when she came near little, the maid spoke.

"Good Morning miss…" The maid greet her but still busy on her cooking.

"Good Morning too… Hi I'm Juvia Lockser…. Nice to meet you…" Juvia greet her.

"I'm Suzu Higurisashi" She said.

"May Juvia help miss Suzu-san?" Juvia asked.

"No… You are our guest" Suzu told her.

"Please…. Juvia want to learn a new cooking skills" Juvia in puppy eyes cause the maid sigh.

"Alright… You can help me" Suzu said.

"Yeah" Juvia help her as she saw on our Water mage being cheerful and shyness. She thought that this pretty girl would help her master to back his own smile and she felt also the loneliness behind her gleam pretty deep blue eyes, unknowingly on Juvia as they continue cooking. They both prepared the small but long table as Juvia happily preparing it that made the old woman maid smiled.

Byakuya Kuchiki woke up at 5:30 am as he got up and made him self ready. When he walked through the dining room…. He saw the blue haired water mage girl preparing as he sneaking on the two… he saw her smiling sweetly and happily putting the breakfast. He smiled as he didn't noticed that he smiled on her sweet smile that she give on his maid but he noticed that his heart beats rates up. He shaken his thought and calm himself from that brief moment. He walked out as the two saw him.

"Good morning Kuchiki –sama" Suzu bowed respectfully.

"Good morning Byakuya-san" Juvia bowed as the maid raised an eyebrow. Suzu thought that her master will be mad calling him on his first name but she was surprised Byakuya greet Juvia.

"Good Morning too" Byakuya greet her in still emotionless tone. Juvia smiled sweetly with a blush on her cheeks. The two was sat down as the maid went out on their dining room so that the two only left…. The awkward silence that Juvia want to break whiles they're both eating their own breakfast.

"Byakuya-san….. Why are you alone here?" Juvia asked as Byakuya looked at her. Juvia want to knock herself on that question.

"My wife was already died long time ago as my other relatives except my dead wife's sister… Rukia… I adopted her because I promised on my wife" he answered as he saw on pain on her eyes when his said about his dead ex-wife.

"Juvia is sorry bringing about your past" Juvia lowered her head with a saddened face.

"Just ignored what I said…. Don't worry about it" Byakuya continue eating his breakfast.

"Hai" Juvia gave a small smile as they both eating. Juvia were stealing a stares on Byakuya what her saw again that he was quietly very handsome cause her blush cutely as the last stare, Byakuya caught her in the act.

"Why are you starring again?" Byakuya asked.

"Juvia was wondering….. Do you like some one else?" Juvia asked.

"Not yet" his short answered.

"Ahh… Okey(last drink her water) I'm finished! Arigatou gu sai masu for the breakfast" Juvia said.

"I'm finished also" Byakuya stood up as he called his maid to clean up the table as Juvia spoke when she saw the clock on the wall…. She was late now to the class!

"Oh **NO!** Juvia was late on the school! She needs to hurry" Juvia dashed into her room that Byakuya formed a small smile looking at the way that Juvia ran into her room. Suzu saw him for the first time her master smiled again after on that incident of his family. She thought for hope and wished on heaven that this Juvia won't leave her master to make back of how to be happy on her master.

Juvia fasten her bath and her wearing her uniform as she grabbed her attaché case and her blue back pack. She rushed on the gate which she saw a two shinigami man, one was wearing a straw hat and floral pink kimono with the resemblance of white cloth of being a Captain… and to the other one was short spiky haired man with a scars on his face and weird tattoo numbers.

"There you are Miss Juvia Lockser …. I'm Capt. Shunsui Kyoraku … you are actually pretty on that uniform" Captain Shunsui winked at her cause her smiled weakly. She thought that this man was like Loke and Blue Pegasus. Shuhei introduced himself with manners on her.

"Juvia need to go now, she was going to school" She said then suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Wait for me! Juvia!" Renji ran on her as he stopped on her beside and sighed deeply and inhaled.

"Why are you wearing a high school uniform?" Shuhei asked as he told them that Commander Captain and Capt. Byakuya ordered that he will come with Juvia for her safety.

"Alright… I will open the gate now" Shuhei told them as he did. The two entered the gate as Juvia last glance.

"Bye Capt. Shunsui-san! Bye Shuhei-san!" She waved on them and disappeared at the same time the gate closed.

 ******** Flash Back end ********

Juvia was running into her classroom while Renji was busy on transferring files on the school. When Juvia reached the door…. She saw her male teacher waiting at the door. She gulped nervously with sweats which slowly confront her teacher.

"Why are you late? Almost my class will be dismissed?" he glared at her for the answer.

"Juvia is sorry…. Juvia was late awake this morning Sir…." Juvia bowed for the forgiveness.

"(Sighed) Alright…. But next time try to be early okey" he said as she look up and smiled.

"Thank you sir" she said. She and her teacher enter the room which she walked on her seat and sighed. Erza and The group sighed when they saw Juvia was safe and sound. The class continue as the group jawdropped except on Juvia who smiling, Renji entered the room and introducing himself and he was seat near on Orihime and Uryu. In Recess time, Renji explained why he was here as they understood which they told them about Aizen Sosouke, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen with whole events. Erza told them that she and Juvia will help them to hunt those former traitor shinigamis. In short….. The school day continues till it ends on that afternoon. Erza and Juvia went on Urahara's shop as the others went back home. Currently, the First master, Mavis was watching them by the lacrima while sitting on the strong branch of the tree with Zeref in Fairy tail World.

* * *

 **\- In Fairy Tail -**

Master Makarov regroups the Fairy tail Members and other guilds: (A/N: they were already forgiven that made him officially now members).

 **1** **st** **Team: Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Wendy with their Exceeds.**

 **2** **nd** **Team: Jellal, Meredy, Erik, and Angel**.

 **3** **rd** **Team: Millianna, Kagura, Wally and Sho.**

 **4** **th** **Team: Laxus and Thunder God Team with Strauss Siblings.**

 **5** **th** **Team: Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lily.**

 **6** **th** **Team: Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Their Exceeds.**

 **7** **th** **team: The Blue Pegasus.**

Suddenly, Mavis and Zeref pop up nowhere as they freaking shocked.

"Don't ever scare us!" They all unisons cause the two smiled.

"I want to tell something… Juvia and Erza was in the other Dimension which means they both stuck in there. (Bringing out the Orb) we will see in here, worse, the link between our world and this world was weaker and weaker so that the vision here in the Orb was blurred a little" Zeref told them caught their attention on the orb. They all watched that Erza and Juvia are wearing a highschool uniform with the 6 strangers, Carrot top haired man, Raven haired man wearing an eye glasses, short raven haired petite girl, Tall dark man, and Red haired man with weird tattoos on his forehead. Mavis told them that Erza and Juvia was safe and sound in that dimension until the scene was black down.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu shocked on the black out orb.

"It means…. The link was weaker now… all of you! Get pack up and hurry to find this… " Zeref brought out a 7 pictures of weird pieces of a wooden board with a ancient symbols. Every each team has a pictures and its locations where should found it.

"That pieces will formed into whole called _**'BOARD OF DIMENSIONS'**_ , you can only used this in just once in a millennium, but it can handle the link opened in a 1 months or lesser and it can't used again after we used it…. It will regained its power after one millennium years" Zeref explained to them how its capacity.

"So that… when we gathered together these pieces of board, it can open a gate to other dimension but once in a millennium and also….. we can't opened again when we used it when we back here with Erza-nee and Juvia-san" Wendy cleared as Zeref nodded.

"Oh Yeah! **I'm all fired up!** " Natsu fist up.

"Are you ready to find those board's pieces" Makarov announces.

" **Yosh!"** All unisons.

* * *

Back to Bleach dimension…. In Hueco Mundo, the 8th espada named Szayel reporting on what happening in Human world as they discovered also our female mages.

"You may go now" Aizen told his follower as Syzel what he did.

"What is your plan now Lord Aizen" Gin Ichimaru walked from the shadows with Kaname.

"We need a perfect time to this maybe One week… Then the plan will start… Even though I want to know this blue haired cute girl named Juvia Lockser, the Red haired armor girl named Erza Scarlet and this healer named Orihime Inoue especially the two I said earlier" Aizen stood up walked out the room.

"Be ready for the War" Aizen only say.

In other place, Syazel told the other espadas about this two even they already know about Orihime. Then, Nniotra asked.

"What are those two exactly? I mean their appearance" Nniotra asked.

"Your being pervert was starting again" Grimmjow hissed.

"He was right…. We need their appearance details for the plan that Lord Aizen told" Harribel added.

"Alright…. The first one, She has a long red hair almost scarlet color, brown eyes, she was usually wearing an chest crossed armor, blue skirt and brown boots, and voluptuous figure as her breast was large, she can used different armors like our Resurrections and her name was Erza Scarlet" he showed Erza's picture on them.

"Then next, named Juvia Lockser, she has a blue wavy long hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a thick coat with its skirt has a two cuts on its sides and a hat with flower pins and blue boots, as the same on Erza, she has also voluptuous body like her and most of all, She can use water abilities like you Harribel" he showed another picture with Juvia.

"They are both f*** damn sexy hot ladies" Yammy and Nniotra exclaimed unison.

"Those girls are pretty like Orihime" Syazel smirked while Grimmjow grabbed Juvia's picture caught his attention on those innocent blue eyes. Ulquiorra still no emotion as the others stare at the pictures.

"So there's another person like can use a water element like me… it could be interesting" Harribel said.

"I like this girl" Grimmjow still staring at Juvia's picture. All of them went in silence as erupted in shockness except Ulquiorra the Emotionless Arrancar.

" **What did you say?!** " Yammy and Nniotra jawdropped.

"I will not repeat what I said" Grimmjow growled irritably.

"Whatever" the two unison.

"This picture was mine okey…(walked out the room and slammed it)" Grimmjow said and exited the room.

"What the Heck Happened on that Cat?" Aaroniero confused.

"Maybe he just like that Juvia girl" Syazel said.

At Grimmjow, he was in his room…. He was still staring at Juvia's picture…. Those innocent blue eyes…. Were calm and soft… he just put under his pillow and lay himself on his bed comfortably.

'I like those eyes…. It was calm and very soft…' Grimmjow smirk and shut his eyes slowly.

* * *

After the job, Juvia went home with Renji through Soul Society and Erza went back through Ichigo's house as she was exactly went home in dinner time.

"Good evening…" She greet the Kurosaki family. Isshin rush on Erza and hug her like his lost daughter.

"I'm very worried on you…" Isshin waterfall cry cause Ichigo grab him away from her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as she nodded. Isshin struggling on his son's hold until they are arguing like Natsu and Gray without fight. It was normal on Erza as the act continue run normally as the others slept earlier while Ichigo and Erza left in the Kitchen as they both cleaning the dishes.

"Uhm…. Erza " Ichigo spoke and Erza looked at him with those deep brown eyes while she hummed.

"Do you want…. Hang out with…. Me ….. tomorrow? Because we have no classes for the next whole week" He stuttered with a blush creeping on his cheeks. **'Crap! Why I am stuttering here?!** ' He thought.

Erza blinked twice when she saw him blushing.

"' _that blush was so cute'_ Of course… I want to know all about you as mine that I want to share to you" Erza smiled.

"Really?! Thank you!" Ichigo hug her joyfully with still blushed on his face that cause Erza shocked in that sudden action. She pushed him little and looked at him on his eyes which same on boat on him. Their hearts beating fast how they closed on each other with their faces leaning each other like closely gong to make a kiss until….

"Oi! Ichigo, I want to tell- Sorry" Rukia came as she was shocked on the two's position, she saw them near to kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting you… I going to our room okey.. Good night" Rukia smirked as she went up on stairs into their room with daydreaming Erza's and Ichigo's two hug off each other as they both shock at the same time embarrassment.

"Oh crap! Sorry Erza" Ichigo pleaded.

"Me too….. Sorry" Erza blushed.

Another silence and Ichigo sighed.

"Let just forget about on what happened tonight." He said nervously as Erza nodded. On that night, Rukia teasing the two as they both denying on what happened as Rukia told the two there's no signs of Aizen's attacks. The two young lovers thinking of what happened on that night till them both asleep.

Juvia came back in the Soul Society as Renji back to his dorm. Juvia went through the Kuchiki's mansion as the same time she greet the maid again. She helped again the maid for cooking the dinner… The two waited on Byakuya until midnight. Juvia yawned sleepily as she scratched her eyes.

"Miss Juvia you can eat now maybe Kuchiki-sama was going to stay in his office" Suzu said Juvia blinked twice as she got an idea.

"Suzu-san will rest now, Juvia will go to Byakuya-san to bring some food & help him some files" Juvia told her cause her blank and smiled again.

"Okey… As your choice" Suzu helps Juvia packing some snacks and gave some instructions to go on Byakuya's office. Juvia went on the gate and smiled on Suzu.

"Be careful" Suzu told her as she nodded. Our Water mage followed the instructions until she reached the office and knocked.

"Byakuya-san" Juvia knocked the door cause him flinched a little on Byakuya who was busy arranging some documents. He will do now was be irritated for somehow he felt calmed and… happy that Juvia was came here. He doesn't know what the heck happening on him until he spoke.

"Come in" He said. Juvia opened the door and she saw him arranging documents on his desk. She closed the door again as she walked near on his desk table.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked calmed.

"Juvia wants to help Byakuya-san" she answered him. She put down on his desk a basket with some snacks and drinks as she pulled some chair to sit at near him.

"Can you go back to the mansion… and go sleep" he told her.

"Juvia won't… she wants to help… before that… we eat first" Juvia said as she smiled until her stomach growled cause them in silence and made her embarrass.

"Alright… we will eat and you will help me until 1am only" Byakuya said to her as she nodded. They both eat together with silent night. She just helps him to arrange those files until the clock in the office get 1am.

"It was 1am.. Juvia you could go home now" he grabs the files on her hands cause their hands felt some electricity flown in them. The files they both holding was fell down and their hands pulled away on that reaction.

"Was that for?" Juvia murmured and blushed.

"Juvia go to the house now okey" he look at her.

"But Juvia want to-" She was cut off when Byakuya tapped her head and ruffles softly her wavy blue hair and mostly… He smiled at her. **He smiles!**

"Please… Before you get really tired" he smoothly touched her hair and he brought down his hand away from her. She looked at him wild with a curiosity in her eyes as she snapped back to the reality with a tint on her cheeks.

"Okey….Uhm…. Goood night….. Byakuya-sama" she stuttered as she exited from that room.

"What she said? Byakuya-sama?" He murmured. He realized on what happened… He look down on his hand as wondering why he acted in those moments.

'Why I tapped her head and smiled in front of her…. What was happening to me?' he thought and next he sighed deeply but he not noticed that he will started to have weird feelings on our little water mage.

When Juvia got into her room in the house, laid herself on the futon and cover her by the blankets while blushing hardly and panting.

'Did Juvia falling in love on Byakuya-san?' Juvia thought as she started to daydreamed she and he were kissing deeply and then with full lust and love that made her cut off in her thoughts and her heart beating fast like a rapid train or drums.

'Oh yes Juvia was **fallen In Love** on Byakuya-sama' she smiled and touched her chest.

 **\- Cut -**

 **A/N: I wish you would like chapter and I need some suggestion about in the story how to right a love scenes and fight scenes also… Just review… Thank you.. 3… See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bearing Moments

A/N: I wish in heavens that you would like this chapter…. Don't worry about the lemon scenes…. It was coming soon. I don't not own the Fairy Tail neither nor Bleach, just only the twist… hehehehehehe.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Bearing Moments**

 **Third OV**

Erza woke up earlier than usual as she decided to cook some breakfast for them. She wear a apron written 'Kiss the Cook', combed her hair into a pony tail and starting cooking for the Kurosaki family. But, something mystery on Ichigo's father, Isshin, he was keeping a secret from them for some how she just ignored it. She made a strawberry milkshake for the drinks, strawberry and blueberry pancakes , steaks, fried rice with some vegetables and she made two coffee mocha.

"Well done" she smiled on the table as Gon woke up next as Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Rukia smell the food expectedly Gon froze like a true stuff toy again.

"Good Morning Erza-nee" Yuzu cheerful greet her.

"Good Morning Erza-san" Karin looking at the table.

"Oh… my adopted daughter Erza cooked a breakfast for us (looking at his wife picture, with a full joy on his face) My beloved! Our Erza was really sweet daughter" He tears in joy cause sweatdropped on Ichigo and Karin while Erza was smiling.

"Now Dig in!" Erza smirked. All of them taste the food as Rukia in gleam as same on Yuzu with a felt delicious hummed like also did by Isshin.

"You cooked this Erza? It was delicious" Ichigo complimented.

"And Also your coffee mocha it was smooth and full of aroma" Isshin gulped his coffee.

"Thank you… one of my friends taught me" she smiled as they continue eating. Isshin told Erza, Ichigo and Rukia that him and her little daughters were going to their school camp for the whole week with their parents as it was needed to their curriculum, so that, Rukia, Ichigo and Erza will only left in the house. When the father and daughters were arrived and disappeared, Rukia told them that she was needed in the Soul Society in two days that cause the two will left in the house alone. When Rukia left, the two glance at each other with a silence as Erza spoke.

"So in end…. You and me will left alone in the house" Erza smiled.

"Y…eah" only said by Ichigo.

"And also Gon was here… he will be the guard in the house when we are in hang outs" Erza said with turning back. Ichigo just follow Erza, she told Gon that he will be the guard in the house as he obliged happily in thought he would had a reward from her. Erza took the shower first as she changed into simple sleeveless blouse with red lines, maroon and white colored skirt pairing with black doll shoes. While, Ichigo was wearing a long sleeves gray shirt, brown pants and blue rubbers shoes and a watch on his wrist. When they left the house, Erza grab his arm and cling on him cause shocked but when he saw her face happy and calmed, he le her hug his arm in entire walked as they saw a mall. Erza grabbed Ichigo through in the mall as she was surprised on the technologies and the dresses. Ichigo followed Erza as she bought some dresses for her, him, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, and Juvia by her money from the job. Suddenly, she saw a bakery shop as she drooled on the strawberry black forest cake.

"Oh it was so delicious…." She entered the bakery shop which she bought fast the cake cause Ichigo chuckle on her addiction on the strawberries. They both really enjoy their own accompanies as it was lunch, Erza decided they would eat in Ramen-Sushi shop. Ichigo order a simple ramen and with two squid sushi as Erza same but two egg sushi. Erza asked him why he was named Ichigo as it means on others 'Straw berry' and he answered what true meanings as she understood. They both laughing when Erza told the funny stories that happened in the Fairy Tail until they finished their own lunches. Ichigo suggested that some hill near Karakura Town as she said maybe it was great to relax.

They exited the mall and went through the hills as the breeze of spring was there. The short soft grasses sweeping softly on their skins with the harmony of the forest tunes that made the scenery relaxing and peace. Erza sat on the grass as Ichigo sat beside her under the tree. They both look up on the bluish sky with the designed clouds floating it. Erza remembered those memories with her childhood friends and her family, Fairy Tail…. There's a tear drops from her eyes causing Ichigo panic when he saw Erza crying silently.

"Erza! Why are you crying?!" Ichigo panic and fishing out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave to her.

"I'm just missing my Family guild, Fairy Tail" she wiped her eyes by the handkerchief. Ichigo felt a apian in his chest when he saw Erza crying. He understood her how feeling of missing someone special. He tapped her shoulder and Erza look at him with those softy brown eyes, Ichigo felt peace on the eyes of hers.

"You can tell what you want to burst out" Ichigo calmly said as Erza hesitant to told about her past but in other hand she thought that she could trust him. Erza nodded as she tell all bout her past life of being slave, how she became a Fairy Tail mage, in Tower of heavens and all even the war. Ichigo felt on pity and stung pain in his heart when tha ther power was awaken when her Grandpa Rob died in front of her as her left eye was fake even her true mother that she needed to kill her own person who gave a life on her and also try to kill her by her own mother, too and also he knew now about her first heart broken. He thought she was too young, too much sacrifices for the right thing to do…. Being too young for the slavery and lost her left eye, and too much pain events for the girl just want to have known her own mother that try to kill her. But in good news, She and her mother were both in together in heart as she has forgiven her mother as her mother was now spirits like Zeref and Mavis named. The suggestion to help her relived her heart was to comfort her. Ichigo hug her surprisingly cause her in silent.

"You know Erza, you just too brave, bold, and strong person to handle that those happenings…." Ichigo hug her tightly made her felt safe and soft.

"Thank You for this" she hugs him back as they heard their own hearts beating fast. She pushed him slightly but she didn't expect on the next action. Ichigo leans forward down as he kissed her softly and firmly and she like it. She kissed him back and holds him tightly on his chest to bring him closely. Almost the sweet kiss ran in a long moment as they broke the kiss needing air and flushed faces. Ichigo shocked on what he did, he think about himself he used this opportunity to kissed her made his own inner hollow laugh hysterically inside of his soul.

"Erza I'm -" he was cut off when Erza kissed him, but it was rough. She pushed her tongue in his mouth as Ichigo only did was fought for dominance as he win made Erza moaning in delight while their rough kiss. He felt his landlord tightened when he heard her moans, so that he cut off the kiss as he saw her eyes half lidded and flushed face that he saw an angel in front of him. She spoke while panting.

"I knew that I had a feelings on you since I first met you…. I love you" She smiled at him.

"You know…. As same on me…. I love you Erza… so that we are both officially couples" Ichigo blushed.

"Of course… but we can slowly reveal our relationship on them" She winked at him. They both did what the couples doing, Ichigo chasing Erza, teasing each other and so on… Until Keigo and Mizuiro saw the two as Erza cling on Ichigo as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"What the hell" Keigo grabbed Mizuiro and hide behind the wall. They heard what they are talking about.

"Maybe we cooked pop corns for the movie marathon" Ichigp suggested.

"And also beer and chicken" Erza told him as she pointed the fast food and the beer store. They both take out as the two still hiding behind the wall. The newly couple went out on their sights, Keigo and Mizuiro look ateach other and their jealous faces seen. Currently, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime and Chad smirking as they witness all.

* * *

Juvia was arranging her outfit as she decided that she would walked around a little in The Soul Society or even in Karakura Town, she exited her room as she greet Suzu. Juvia was wearing a black mid-long sleeves shirt as it has designed it middle of Fairy Tail Insignia, skirt the stop before her knee, gray scarf, and simple white shoes. She told the maid that she would walk around outside.

She was gleamed in full happiness be will seen on her face as she walked around, she met the other shinigami and Captains, as she was disgust on Capt. Mayuri of he want some experiments on her and Erza cause her glared at him deadly but Mayuri told her it was a joke. She remembered Gajeel and Natsu on Kenpachi and Ikakku who loves fight, Yachiru on Mavis, Rangiku like combined Cana and Lucy, Capt. Yamamoto as Master Makarov, and etc…. Until she met Byakuya who walking through his destination. When their pathways intersect as they stopped in a moment, Juvia smiled sweetly as he was still on poker face.

"Hi Capt. Byakuya-sama, How are you?" She walked near on him as he shrugged it off.

"I'm good…. See you in home, I was in a hurry" he walked past her cause her sighed.

"Byakuya-sama" she whispered at the same time he sighed in relief for not his own emotions swell up.

She just continue walking as she help Rangiku and Momo for the files even Capt. Toshiro Hitsugaya complaint that she would not help them especially Rangiku but Juvia told him that she want to helped, also that she was nothing to do something on that day, until he nodded on her help. She come with Rangiku as they detected another hollows near at Soul Society, they hurry up to came as they saw a 20 hollows and in run counting up.

"They are too many" Rangiku unsheathed her sword or Zanpaktou.

" **Bankai!, Hyorinmaru** " Capt. Toshiro use his bankai as Juvia widened her eyes that Toshiro can used Ice like Gray and Lyon.

" **Water Slicer"** Juvia chanted the spell as a slice of huge water cut in halves the 3 hollows. The three was fighting that Juvia remembered the unison raid. Shuhei, Ikkaku, Capt. Jushiro, Capt. Shunsui, Capt. Sung Fei and her lieutenant Omeada, and lastly but not the least, Capt. Byakuya and Renji.

"What is happening here?" Shuhei unleashed his Zanpaktou.

"The Hollows was come up here from using another Garganta" Rangiku blocked the attacked.

" **Senbozakura Kageyoshi** " Byakuya use his zanpaktou's bankai as Juvia saw it all astonished, awe and wonderful sight of falling petals of sakura blossoms, Renji grab her not being hurt.

"Why did you pull Juvia?" She glared at him.

"Because that flower petals are all very deadly, look at the sight" Renji pointed as she jawdropped and widened her eyes seeing that the other hollows were cut off in pieces. An another awesome expression that she made on her second beloved about his zanpaktou. All the shinigamis were fighting the hollows that was continuing adding as Juvia caught an idea. She ran at Toshiro who using his dragon zanpaktou.

"Capt. Toshiro-san….. " Juvia came on him but a crawl of one hollow hit her, they all shocked the attack was didn't wounded her else it was passing through her body like water.(Obviously she was made of water).

"How can you…" Toshiro widened when Juvia's arm became a long tube of water as she hit the other hollows. He snapped out from his thought when Juvia spoke.

"Capt. Toshiro-san, Can you use Unison Raid?" Juvia asked but he shook his head.

"(sighed) As you didn't know, led your sword on Juvia's hand and let your power passed through the middle of our power, Trust Juvia" Juvia instructed as he did what she said made the others wonder. A large blue magic circle pop out above them as the sky clouded.

'What is this?' All thought as the temperature become cold. Toshiro felt some in his reiatsu weird but powerful as he heard some words.

"NOW! **Unison Raid: Ice Hailstorm Surge!** " Juvia and Toshiro yelled as the sky started raining of large Ice spikes with the whole place freeze in just a few seconds.

"We need to get out of here!" all the lieutenants with their captains escape from that attack except Toshiro and Juvia left which they gave a huge power cause all the hollows disappeared in just one strike. All of them jawdropped except the captains not obviously shocked on the two. The Captains and lieutenants came over to Toshiro and Juvia who smiling on each other. Ikkaku and Omeada asking what they did as Juvia explained that if two or more powers combined perfectly for the just one powerful magic attack it would called Unison raid. Suddenly, Juvia felt dizzy as Shuhei caught her on falling.

"Juvia?! Are you alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Maybe Juvia's body and magic was new and foreign on the reiatsu, it was Juvia's first time to unison raid with a Zanpaktou power, maybe I will fit it later after this" Juvia giggle weakly and passed out.

"She was correct on that conclusion, the magic and reiatsu has similarities even it has differences on its characteristics, she would be passed out like now because it was her first time to used that, I know also You, Capt. Hitsugaya, you are now feeling dizzy right but this girl used more power than you used" Capt. Mayuri came as they all heard what he said. He was right, Toshiro was felt some dizziness in his head as they decided to rest for today. Byakuya took unconscious Juvia into his mansion as he called his maid to lead him into her room as he laid her on the futon. Byakuya told his maid that leaves them both as the maid did. Byakuya looking at her sleeping feature as he covered her by blanket and wiped away some strands of her hair on her pretty face. He knew on what happened on that night in his office and how Juvia interact as we add his weird dream on her that this girl in front of him changes him by an instant that was rare for him. He cupped her cheek cause her moaned in her dreams, a cute moan that made him chuckle lightly as he brush by his thumb on her pale white cheek.

"You such a clumsy and weird girl, but you starting to change me…" He whispered as he leans down and kiss her left cheek and forehead and she was unknowingly without consciousness on the confession of the pokerfaced but handsome captain. He stood up as he exited the room with a true smile.

 **\- CUT OFF -**

 **A/N: I wish you would like this chapter, Sorry for the wrong grammars and Maybe this chapter has a kind of boring…. I would little by little before the L scenes of our two pairs of couples. Please review…..**


	7. Chapter 7: Just A Little

**A/N: Sorry for this update, I don't own Fairy Tail and Bleach…**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Just a Little**

 **Juvia Ov**

I was waked up, my head ache as I remembered of what happened. Oh my! I was passed out in Shuhie-san arms… But who brought me in my room? I saw the clock on my wall it was…7pm of the evening! Nani! That was long I collapsed. Suzu-san comes in my room with a tray of food as she told me that Byakuya-sama brought me here… I felt some heat rising on my cheeks, somehow I snapped out of it when Suzu-san told me that Capt. Yamamoto commanded I will be in house arrest for one week because of being not careful before Suzu-san said and left me alone in my room….

So that **I would jailed in this house?** **That** **was** **UNFAIR!** I thought. I just let my face dumbstruck and sighed….. But some moist and warm pressed on my forehead and cheek. I touched firmly the part and daydreaming again…. I and Byakuya-sama was in the room, alone, he starting unbuttoning my coat with lip-locked which he squeezed my naked breast and we made a way into his bed…. That was too much Juvia….. my heart beating fast causing me smiled… I ate my dinner and drink my water. I heard some open the main door, it could be Byakuya-sama. I stood up quickly and ran out from my room… Juvia was correct… I saw him flushed face and smell like a sake?

"Byakuya-sama…. Are you alright?" I cling into his arm and he just looks at me and roaming my whole body cause me shiver lightly but he growled.

"Aagh… Juvia can you cling off me?" he glared at me as his breath smelled sake… why he drunk?

* * *

 ********* Flash back {Third Ov}*********

Byakuya felt the weirdness of specialty towards on Juvia… He just sighed deeply in his office but Shunsui enter his office as he noticed the struggleness of his features.

"You are not in yourself" Shunsui smirked.

"How did you know?" he hissed.

"Since you are acting weird when the water mage came here"

"It was none of your business"

"Maybe I could help"

"Get out of here"

"Let me help you"

"Fine…. It was Juvia" Byakuya told Shunsui on what his feelings on our Juvia that was complicated. Shunsui just smirk.

"You like the pretty blue mage"

"How the hell came form that word you said"

"Just drink for now as also it could help you this (Bringing out a two large bottles of sake)"

"I would not drink and where that came from"

"Just the half of the bottle"

"Alright"

The two were drinking but Byakuya felt some dizziness he just stopped drinking and went home.

 ********* Flash back End *********

* * *

Why Byakuya-sama drunk in this early night? All thought by Juvia. Suzu-san and Juvia help Byakuya to go in his room. Juvia help to get into his bed. Suzu went out the room to get some things that would help her master. Byakuya try to sit up as Juvia stood up, the moon light touched her whole features that made her like a goddess in front of him and also because of the Alcohol Affection on him. His heart beats rose up into a higher rate that making him in a silent. Juvia look at him curiously with a blush adoring in her pale white cheeks. Juvia leaning closer as she asked him curiously.

"What is wrong Byakuya-sa-" She was cut off when Byakuya grab her wrist and pulled her with him in the middle of his bed and hug her tightly like she would get not away anywhere while she was laying herself above him. Juvia froze and shocked into her mind as she felt a nose sniffing her hair.

"You smell like lavender… and water lilies" Byakuya purred on her neck making her moan silently. She squeaked when Byakuya switched their position as she was lying on his side, her back pressing his chest and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as she felt warm, safe and soft. Until the idea hit her… causing blush even more.

'Did Byakuya-sama like Juvia' she thought as another erotic daydream formed in her mind. She felt moved closer as Byakuya bring his lips on her ear as the other hand caressing her exposed thigh with an insignia of Fairy Tail. She felt something heat forming in her stomach.

"Please stay here…. Sleep together in the bed" as his other arm wrapped on her waist. She felt happy but guilty because Byakuya was not that type, he was acting like this because of Sake. She blushed in ten shades of red as she smoke. Byakuya still caressing her thigh and squeezed it causing her shut her mouth from moaning, he brought his lips on her cheeks and said.

"Goodnight" Byakuya hugging her started to sleep.

"Go..od…night…too, Bya..ku…ya-sama" she stuttered and slowly close her eyes.

.The two slept as Juvia has a smile on her cute sleep face while Byakuya hugging her tightly until Suzu enter the room as she widened her eyes on the position of the two as Byakuya hugging Juvia while they are both in their dreams. She smiled on the two as she left with the things that should be help her Master. She left the two with a sincere smile printed on her face.

* * *

 **\- Times Skip -**

A light of Morning dawn causing Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, he felt a great sleep for the least. He saw a blue hair under him while his arm wrapped around on it. He saw Juvia front of him as she was hugging back him with a peaceful adorable face. He remembered the last night happened… he curses himself of what he done. He slowly removed his arms but Juvia stir at the same time she was awake and greet him with a yawn.

"Good Morning Byakuya-sama" she yawned and scratching her eyes.

"Could you cling off me?" He said as she realized that she was hugging him.

"aaah!" She squeaks and shock at the time as get off on the position with a shades of redness on her face because of embarrassment.

Another silent filled the room as Juvia sitting on the edge of the bed and on the other side was Byakuya.

"Juvia is sorry" She poked her fingers together.

'Did she apologize?' Byakuya thought.

"Gomene Juvia… I'm the one who first did this…. Just forget on what happened" He stood up as Juvia felt a relief but stung in her heart of how Byakuya want to forget on that night. She just nodded silently as Byakuya exited the room first and followed by her. As daily routine, Byakuya went to his squad and meetings while Juvia was in the house, helping Suzu on household chores, Erza and her other friends visiting her and normal doings. Sometimes Juvia couldn't help herself daydreaming about her and Byakuya. But one night, she wants to relief an aggressive heat in her being an arousing stage. She went into her room and masturbates herself causing muffled moans while daydreaming about Byakuya. As she didn't know, her door opened slightly and Byakuya hearing a muffled sounds in her room. He went as knocked on the door at the same time Juvia climaxed in silently and panting heavily.

"Juvia are you alright?" He knocked again on the door making her flinched surprise and settling her self before she approached him. She opened the door with an emotionless handsome face of Byakuya.

"Juvia was fine…. Don't worry about her" She smiled nervously.

"Then, Good night" He said and went to his room and making her sighed in relief.

Currently….. Aizen just looking at the little girl picture with the kid version of him in Hueco Mundo….

"Now… we will meet again….. This time I would not let you get away from me…. (looking at the picure lovingly) I really miss you **my Cute-chan"** he thought.

* * *

 **\- Cut -**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short update….. I wish you would like it this Chapter…. Sorry again for the grammars… Please reviews…..Thank you….**


	8. Chapter 8: Intimidate Night For H & H

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on that long days….. I had been a 'big bang' problems came into my life….. don't worry I will continue this story for my fellow readers…. And also thank you for the reviews…. I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach….. Warning for the children…. Lemon for the first couple….**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Intimidate Night for Her and Him**

* * *

 **Erza Ov**

Almost one night and two days past since all the persons here were left even Kon(A/N: sorry for the wrong spellings last chapters) to follow Rukia…. Insolence moled soul….. I and Ichigo was enjoying each other companies as we after visited Juvia who was being house arrested because of her protection and she also shared her feelings about on Capt. Kuchiki.

 **\- Short Flash Back -**

I and Ichigo went to the Kuchiki's Mansion as I awed on its structure…. It was indescribable simple… I met also old maid named Suzu as we followed where Juvia was… This house was big and strange….. but something missing…. Happiness in it. Then a blue color caught my eyes… It was Juvia who really look bored and beam in joy when she saw us.

"Erza-san! Ichigo-san!" she ran through us which she tackled us both on the floor.

"Ohw! That really hurts Juvia" Ichigo sat up.

"Gomene" she said as we all could stand up and boasts in laughter. Juvia leads us to the dining room as the Miss Suzu made us snacks and she brought on the table which front of us. As I told her about my relationship with Ichigo.

"You and Ichigo-san were couples now! Congratulations"

"Thanks a lot…."

"But, Can Juvia request Ichigo-san to left us both for girls privacy" Juvia asked on him as he did. Ichigo left us and I glance back on Juvia who was now blushing and poking her thumbs together and twirling alternate.

"Hey Juvia are you alright? You're blushing"

"Juvia want to tell something….(sighed deeply) Juvia was in love" Causing my lips curve into a smile .

"Who is this lucky guy….. huh…." I tease her by my elbow.

"Please don't ever tell anyone even Rukia-san"

"Yeah Yeah…. I promise"

"Then…. I was in love on….Captain… Byakuya-sama…."

"oh… **WHAT!** " a loud whisper as I said that made Juvia's hand covered my mouth. After a few seconds, I calmed down from the shockfulness or maybe Over reacting on something…. I thought as I analyzed that she would be fall in love easily because he was quietly more handsome than Gray. I looked at her with a serious and concern tone.

"Did you confessed on him about your feelings" I asked. She shakes her head in NO, but she said about that night… Thus really happened? Maybe Byakuya Kuchiki making love feelings on her and continuing to ignore her by the way. She just was telling about on what happened last few days. Almost an hour we talked to each other before letting Ichigo went inside to come in talks.

 **\- End of Flash back -**

I'm so happy for her getting over her feelings through him I was cooking the fried chickens while Ichigo preparing the drinks and the movies….. This night will be exciting and interesting… I felt some urge of heat reach my 'landlord' but I still in my control. I took a deep inhale and exhale for letting myself cleared. When I finished in Cooking, I took the fried chicken with strawberry cheesecake of course, into the living room as I saw Ichigo in just struggle for choosing a movie that we will watch first. I went over through the small table as I put it on seeing the beers in front of us.

"Hey Ichigo-kun…. What you chose?"

"NAhh…. I don't have"

"(saw a horror movie) how about this one…..'Final Destination 4' then next (saw another) 'The Conjuring'"

"Are you serious? These were very scary movies"

"Ne…. It just fine"

"I warned you"

"Oh…. Come on Just we watch it"

He sighed as we both sitting on the sofa as Ichigo inserted the DVD cd.

 ******** Times Skip ********

Yayks! Oh My Mavis! As I squeaked every something happened. I didn't know that two movies were really scarrrry….. I saw every kind how the villains killed the victims but the horrible if the villain was the death destiny… That was death breath taking.

"Erza can you hug off me….. Because I can't breath" Like a muffled voice and I saw myself hugging Ichigo tightly with his face was on my breast which my arms wrapped on it and bringing tightly on. I hug off him quickly as I felt my face heat up because of embarrassment.

"Erza that was a hug death… (smirking) See… I told you… It was scarry"

"But why aren't you scared"

"Because I watched it many times… a hundred times" he said causing me punched his arm playfully making him laugh.

"Fine… next…(Rated For adult movie) How about this" I smirked as grab the movie. I saw Ichigo blushing furiously… Oh come on… I'm a closet pervert… I want to laugh at him and I hold it back.

* * *

 **Ichigo OV**

What she thinking? We gonna watch a Rated R for 18 up movie? I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw that movie.

"Sweety… We are both 18… I want this" she licked her lips. I felt my heart beats a fast when she inserted the CD in DVD player.

 ******** Times Skip ********

Now the couple of the movie was now in a room… I saw Erza watching excitedly… Now I know she was a closet pervert. Then a explosion…. The whole Karakura Town black out… Thank Goodness…. I saw Erza squeaked madly because it was black out.

"Damn it! I didn't watch it!" Her grumpy tone when she lightened up the candle on the table.

"Don't worry Erza-chan….. We gonna watch it together next time"

"Aww" she pouted. I analyzed her, her pretty and elegant red silky hair, creamy skin, deep brown eyes, and pink lips most of all her sexy body with gift of having a huge breast as I starring at her in eternity. Next, I noticed her starring at me too, her breath labor, flushed cheeks and her eyes was different.

"Are you al-" I cut off when she kissed me as I kiss her back. I don't know why I'm acting like this as our hands roaming each other bodies without kissing break as I kissing what I will reach.

 **WARNING SHORT LEMON(DON'T READ IT IF YOU ARE NOT A 18 UP)**

 **Third OV**

Ichigo and Erza were now in blissful part of the kiss, she was now lying on her back and he was now above her. Before out of control, Ichigo break off the kiss as she was glaring at him.

"Erza-chan before we out of hand-"another cut off when her finger touched his lip and smiling seductively.

"Don't worry…. We just alone here" She purred cause his loins hard quickly.

"And I want my virginity on you… please… I want you.. I need you… I love you" Another purred.

' _ **Just give it to her… don't be so childish act and also she want you as same on yours, look at her'**_ the inner hollow smirked and Zangestu nodded on him. He looks at her, her eyes now full of lust and joy…

"(Sighed) Okey…. We gonna do it my room" he smirked. Then she smiled excitedly, she grabbed Ichigo and ran into his room as she slammed the door and locked it. She pushed him to lay own in his back above of the bed as she starting to stripped infront of him.

'Oh…..' he gulped as she just wore only black paired undergarments. Every move she made towards him, her breast bounce seductively causing his 'shaft' turn really hard.

Erza straddled on his hips which she lift the edge of his shirt and took it off from him. She touched firmly his toned upper body.

"You just…. Made me need badly on you" she leaned closer on his face. She smirked as she grinded up and down her lower region and moaning with Ichigo. Ichigo felt needed to withdraw on her seductive antics. He put his both hands on her ass and squeeze it causing Erza stopped.

"Okey…(pant)…. It was really hard now…..(pant)… I can't take it any more" he sad that made her out of his hips as he pull down his gray pants removing his boxers in the process. Erza licked her lips with aggressiveness lust when she saw his big glory hard shaft.

'I think it will fit in' she thought and pulled down her panties and unclamped her bra as she back on her previous position. She positioned her entrance on his shaft like what she read on her erotic books and slowly pushing down inserting his inside of her which a barrier reached and slammed down herself coping his full. She screamed in pain and fell down top of him. While, Ichigo felt her tightness as like felt pleasurable on him looking down at her pained expression turn into pleasured and bliss face at the same time hugging her. She look at him and nodded, she sat up and starting to riding him. Every move she made, moans and grunts filled the room when Ichigo felt Erza turning tremble, he switched their position in missionary and gently lay her down. Now, he shoved above her and kissed her feverishly at the same time he starting thrust hard knocking her G-spot repeatedly making her moaning inside their lip lock with massaging her breasts with both hands.

'He gonna make me cum' she thought while her hands gripping hard on his orange locks.

Almost like an hour, Ichigo going thrust harder and faster with sucking her neck and breasts while Erza moaning louder and more lust until they got another lip locked and together climax release which they both stayed in just a moment. His seeds filled her womb as she felt it like hot liquid in her pit of inside her. He broke the lip locked and laid beside her at the same time took out his in process. They turned each other faces and panting heavily, Erza hugged him as he hugged her back, with covering their selves by blanket.

"Thank you and I love you" Erza in sleepy tone.

"I love you too" as he said in the same tone. They both sleep together with a peaceful, happy and content faces as deeply in their beautiful and dreamy slumber.

 **\- Cut -**

 **A/N: I wished you liked it….. Sorry for the Grammars…. Just Review…. See you on Next Time..**


	9. Chapter 9:The Searching pieces(slight?)

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last weeks…. I wished that you love my short L scene on the last chapter… Maybe this kind of boring for others… I wish you would appreciate it…. Sorry for my wrong grammars….. I wish I can write and spoke an English fluently…**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The Searching pieces (slight?)**

 **Third Ov**

In every group now was in searching of 'board of dimensions'. In first group: **1** **st** **Team: Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Wendy with their Exceeds** were now walking into dark forest as they got a linked news that the other part was in this kind of forest, The Hell Forest, namely because the forest was the guard of the given piece.

'Our enemy was the whole forest….. This will be interesting' Lucy thought.

"We need to be careful on our surroundings" Carla said as they nodded.

The sky is getting dark. They decided to rest and made a camp to rest a while because was more dangerous when is getting dark, noted by Zeref before they left. Some of the people try to enter the forest were couldn't get out but missing forever without any traces or living signs they left. All of them were alert like a owl awake in midnight in half only.

"They said here (looking at the given clue on piece of paper) it was little sentence clue about where it hide (starting to read) Look all over your places, don't look at back that will cause you in death, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" read by Cana.

"Is kind of warning and clue… but what it does meant of 'don't look at back that will cause you in death and look all over your places'?" Natsu wander.

"Maybe this 'look all over your places and don't look at back' was clue for the ability of this deadly forest and the other part might be a clue how we go to find that piece of board" Lucy suggested.

"It could help but how? If we look, we gonna die, but we don't look back how we get know of our surroundings?" Wendy asked.

"(thinking) Cana can you used your cards for our signs the way we left for sure this forest is kind of cheater in way back" Carla said.

"Yeah it could be! If we left some signs of what way we walked we gonna get back home" Cana smirked.

"And maybe this forest was also a matched in test if our hearts was pure and its true desire that will right to get the piece of that board" Lisanna said.

"Okey. The plan was up. We gonna ready for tomorrow!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't be so noisy!"a loud whisper from them cause Natsu shut up and apologize.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **2** **nd** **Team: Jellal, Meredy, Erik, and Angel** \- situation.

They were now in a creepy and strange maze that almost its walls at the 1000 meters in height and widths of 30 meters, with sounds of all monsters inside who were the guards of the given piece.

"Be brave and allowing your instincts reign in sights, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" Meredy read the scroll.

"That was kind of weird, but although…. It could mean we need our natural instincts here to find the way and path to come out of here this creepy maze" Jellal said.

"Just as you say…. We really use my senses as being a dragon slayer…. This would be perfect mission for me" Erik smirked.

"That should be…. But we need to be careful….. As we now this 'Maze of all Terrors' was the graves of the last or recent mages who try this were no signs of living that they get out of here" Angel told them as they both nodded.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **3** **rd** **Team: Millianna, Kagura, Wally and Sho.**

The 3rd group was now front of haunted Villa or like rich family villa that named 'Procone Villa ' in far way from Crocus. The three mages shivering how it was haunted except the swordswoman named Kagura.

"Kagura-chan…. If you don't mind we should not continue this-" Milliana cut off and paled when Kagura glared at her.

"Don't ever finish that sentence" she growled.

"Erza-nee need our help… even we scared about this damn Villa, we gonna be strong and brave to save her" Sho said as Milliana sigh desperately and nodded.

"Wally what is inside of the scroll?" Kagura asked.

"Always be careful on your surroundings, Let your heart be the judgment, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" Wally read the scroll.

"So that was the clue, lets continue" Kagura kicked the rusty gate as she enter.

"I felt…. Desperately get out of here" the three murmured unisons.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **4** **th** **Team: Laxus and Thunder God Team with Strauss Siblings.**

The next group was now in an Island named 'The Unknown Island' causing them confused. Freed opened the scroll as they checked the surroundings.

"Don't hide because you will die, your strength and mental will be your shield as your fear will be your sword, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" Freed read the scroll.

"Don't hide? That was curious" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know, something here in this words that we shouldn't ever hide something and 'fear' will be your sword, but the 'fear' is kind of opposite expression" Freed said.

"We gonna followed the clues, lets get going as every time we spent, every second of losing chances to save 'Titania' and 'Gloomy' " Laxus told them with annoyance.

"It was Erza and Juvia" Mira corrected him.

"whatever" he murmured.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **5** **th** **Team: Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lily.**

The 5th team, looking at the Scarry Cave also known as 'The Deep' as before they enter that cave, Levy read the clues.

"Your knowledge and creativity was your answer, if you haven't get a wisdom, you will die and your soul will shattered, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" Levy read the scroll.

"Oh shrimp! This mission will fit on you, gihi" Gajeel smirked at his mate.

"Yeah2x, as you know if we got a wrong move here…. We all die" Levy in serious tone.

"And no one….. will going to interrupt as if haven't anything important" Levy added.

"Yes ma'am" three unisons.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **6** **th** **Team: Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Their Exceeds.**

The 6th group enters a haunted and abandoned Village that far away on the people, just like ghost town with creepy trees also known as 'Anteiku Village'.

"Frosch is scared" Frosch hugged Rogue.

"Sting-kun this village is kind of weird and scarry here" Lector hide behind on Sting.

"Don't worry, (turn on yukino)Yukino what ya reading" Sting asked.

"I just reading the scroll, it written 'Don't let yourself distracted and fear will get your soul, don't ever let everyone get away from each other, , the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life' it was a clue of how will find the piece" Yukino told them.

"So that, we just don't let ourselves distracted and be stick on each other" Rogue points it out.

"Yeah, I'm wanna get some action" Sting collide his own fist into his palm.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **7** **th** **team: The Blue Pegasus.**

They just landed on the given place or in point, the haunted Kingdom Palace known as 'Arendelle' that was now coated overly in ice. Ichiya smell something caught his nose even the Exceed Ichiya when the group exited the Christina.

"Do you smell that (sniff) it smell mint but mixed in strawberry? Men" Ichiya said with agree on other exceed Ichiya.

"Where it is Chief?" Eve asked.

"There inside of the frozen castle." Ichiya pointed the castle.

"As in my Map location…. There was detecting a powerful inside of the castle" Hibiki look at his arcade magic.

"We need to get inside of this castle and Hibiki , What was the clue inside of the scroll" Ren asked.

"Be careful of the given beauty of the danger, the shine of elegance will be your last grave, the key was your heart desire and pure…. You will see the treasure of life" Hibiki read the scroll from his arcade lacrima screen.

"That was clue….hmmm…. it would be our enemy is a resemblance of the words that written, Men" Ichiya said.

"We enter together" Ichiya commanded them all.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **At the Bleach Dimension (Hueco Mundo)**

The 10 espada gathered inside of meeting room with Aizen as he instructed them for the next plan.

"All of you, prepare for yourselves, now the meeting was dismissed" Aizen told them as they exited the room except the 6th espada.

"Hey lord Aizen, I'm just curious about why we need to take these three girls" Grimmjow asked.

"I will tell after this plan, just be ready for next week attack" Aizen said on him causing the 6th espada sighed annoyingly as he exited the room.

'What was running in his mind' Grimmjow thought.

'I want to see and hug you, my perfect cute-chan' Aizen smiled in his mind.

* * *

 **\- Scene break -**

 **In Karakura Town (Ichigo's house)**

Ichigo first to woke up as he felt nice as he trying to get up, something heavy clinging on his body that cause him to look at his left side. Erza was sleeping and clinging on his naked body touching against on her with a cute sleeping face and as he remembers the last 'hot' night.

'Oh man…. She's so pretty.' Ichigo smile on her as he kiss her cheek that made Erza slowly open her eyes.

"Aww… why did you wake up me? I was sleeping" Erza pout as he laughed on her childish.

"Erza we need to take a bath before Rukia know what we did" Ichigo touched her nose by his one finger.

"Fine…" She pecks his lips and get out from his bed went to the bathroom as he follows her (as you know they bath together).

 **\- Timeskip -**

When the Kurosaki home was cleaned and presentable, Rukia with Kon went home as they saw the lovebirds were both blooming and happy.

"Erza, Ichigo,There was something happened?" Kon asked.

"Nothing" They both answer causing Kon sweatdropped and confused.

"Ichigo-kun, Uncle Isshin and your sisters will going home tomorrow. What do you think?" Erza asked.

"How about…. We cook some their favorite foods. I'm sure that they would like it." Ichigo told Erza while he was arranging the books.

"And also… I will come with Rukia for the report and investigate of the last encounter of hollows today, so that you would alone here" Ichigo added.

"I will fit on it… Maybe I should go to Urahara's shop after shopping some groceries" Erza said while wipe the dust above the wood cabinet.

After a few hours, Ichigo on his shinigami suit and they all went on their duties.

 **\- CUT -**

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. This chapter just all about what is happening in Fairy Tail World. Don't worry…. In the next chapters will be Juvia x Byakuya moments… See you later…. Again. Thank you very much for those reviews, it helps a lot… ^_^3 … Arigatou gu sai masu….. reader-chan or reader-kun...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hot Confession

**A/N: Sorry for not updating from some long weeks…. Gomenasai….. I hope you would like this chapter and please review for the errors or what will I add…. I used here on the Characters OV were present tense... I dont know if I was correct it and Third OVs were past tense... Maybe I will used this kind of terms in my writing for the next chapters...**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **The hot confession**

 **Juvia Ov**

I'm still in house arrest and for somehow…. It just like I'm grounded (A/n: I don't know if my spelling was correct)…. It so boring…. Almost 5 days past… Erza-san wasn't visiting me until today after the last visit…. I was still ignored by Byakuya-sama… I want to cling on his arm and say my feelings for him. Some I want to break the silence and awkwardness between us when we ate together in meals, he just silent and no reactions when I was asking or telling a stories from what I experienced in Fairy Tail… Did I do something wrong to him? I sigh deeply as I was standing under a sakura tree and looking at his beautiful garden, maybe I'm ugly and clumsy? I'm an idiot? First, I always alone, everybody hates me because of the rain I made, even Bora, my first boyfriend…..

Until then, I met Gray-san, who let me saw the blue sky… It so wonderful, but suddenly and after a years stalking and moves to make him mine, Gray-san proposed on Love-rival or Lucy-san after the great war between fairy tail and Zeref….. I was a little girl who easily deep fallen in love… not lucky in relationships that I dreamt… Even my family, Fairy Tail who always make me happy and feel home…. There's something missing…. It was a lover… I was jealous when I see Laxus with Mira-san, Lisanna and Natsu-san, or other couples in Fairy Tail…. I was smiling on that memories, in opposite from inside of my heart, I was very sad for, my hands holding tenderly on hands of a man who really love me as I am to him, hugging me like I'm most precious in his world and other deeds that couples do. Maybe, I am destined to be alone in my whole life….

Then…. I felt cold liquid felt on my face with mixed on my tears…. I look up on the sky… It was dark and gray clouds cover the beautiful sky as the heavy rain droplets falling all over in whole Soul Society. I heard thunders roaring the sky above as I cry silently accepting of my aloneness. Almost I was crying in hours outside with wet garden, as I saw some shadow loom over me.

* * *

 **Byakuya Ov**

After the meeting, the day continues on the daily routine…. Sigh deeply. Sitting on my chair and so on….. Every day past with Juvia in my house, she was trying to get a bonding with me, in my head saying that I can't to be in love for the Kuchiki's sake, but in my heart, my feelings on that pretty and young water girl was now deep and saying there's nothing wrong to be in love again specially on Juvia… It so hard when mind and emotions are contrast inside of a person. Suddenly, roar of thunder and loud rain droplets falling…. It was raining hard…. Juvia….. She said that her emotions affecting the weather…. I look on the wall clock… It was 5 pm.. I stand up and arrange my files as after that, I exit the office and bring the umbrella with use flash steps to go home early. The maid named Suzu open the door, greet me and Juvia wasn't here in the house but her reiatsu is still here.

"Where is Juvia?"

"Kuchiki-sama, sorry but I don't know"

"Thanks"

I searched her reiatsu was on outside of the house and the place where my garden was. It was raining hard outside. What the heck came in her mind? Oh crap….now I was worrying about her sake. I walked through my garden as I saw her, standing under the tree and looking down covering her eyes by her own bangs without any movements to walk into the house. I go through her place as I bring my umbrella and looking down on her.

"Juvia"

I call her causing her to look up. My eyes slightly widen when her eyes connect on me, from gleaming and cheerful eyes into dull and sad fluffy eyes with a little sore, strained tears on her paled white cheeks and mostly her pretty face was now no emotions reflecting on it in a gloomy state. What happen?

"Juvia, you need to go inside" as I grab her wrist with me under of my umbrella and went inside of the house. Her blouse and blue short were both very wet from the rain. I said to the maid that change her dress as I bring her into her room and did what I said. She just unspoken anything that as I left her from her room. What are you doing outside? Almost like a millions of hours past as I was sitting inside of the living room. Until, Suzu come out from Juvia's room as she say.

"Kuchiki-sama… Miss Juvia is very sad.." Suzu told me as I nodded and she left me in the living room.

What is going in her mind? What is happening to me? Worrying? Concern about her sake? I know that I have romantic feelings through her… But she was very young and innocent.. for me… Alright….. I shook my head as I decided to go in her room to check her.

Then, I go and knock her unlocked door which I asking to enter but there was no voice to answer my permission so that I go inside of her room. Juvia was looking from far away by the window at the same time sitting at her bedside. She is thinking deeply and I sit besides her causing her flinch and shock. She was looking at me with a cute blush and widened blue eyes. I don't know why I should called it cute blush… damn I was really changing my attitude, did I?

"How Byakuya-sama get in here?"

"I'm just knocking there and no one answering as your door opened so that I entered your room"

"(Blinking and sigh) Oh! Sorry for that"

"Direct to the point, why are you still in my garden even it was raining hard outside?"

She was silent when I told it. There is something bothering her feature. She looks at me with those deep blue eyes and starting to tear up… Did I say something wrong?

"Juvia was accepting that no one man loves her because of her rain in her whole life, even Gray-san, my last beloved, did get rid of the rain for Juvia to see how the sky is beautiful and blue, Gray-san never loved Juvia as his lover, but only a friend and as a sister… but now I was moved on, and my attention of romance was now on…." She silent herself again and continue.

"Now… I was….. Fallen…. In love… again on…" She hesitates to say the man's name…. she looks at me again with those scared eyes like confessing…. Oh crap! She sighs deeply and closed her eyes as her face become red.

"Juvia was in love with Byakuya-sama! But Juvia knows that she wouldn't have love feelings on Byakuya-sama because it was forbidden of Byakuya-sama's position being head of Kuchiki clan… So that Juvia give up her love and she knows Byakuya-sama never loves her, it just one sided love…. So that…. She accepted to be alone forever in her life" She confessed and sobs in front of me. I feel a sting hurts directly on my heart when her eyes covered by hurtful tears. She likes me, no, she loves me but I can't yet, I want her… Hell. My mind and emotions were in a war inside of my body. She also thinks my position that I never fall in love again.

"Sorry Byakuya-sama, Juvia was an idiot for fell in love without thinking" Juvia crying and turn back as her perfect back facing me.

I feel my lips curve into a smile… Now I know and clear as I realized…. I fall for this girl…. A clumsy, innocent, and prettiest girl I ever saw. What is wrong to be in love again? Love is Free for everybody who felt that. Although, I was the head of Kuchiki clan, no one can judge me, I'm single… right? I let my emotions run. A girl confessed in front of me, that was a brave move. I reach her back and hug her causing her body shocked.

"Byakuya-sama?! Why are you-?" she turn around as my face and hers distance of a 2 inches away. Her face now in a 50 shades of red.. How cute…

"Did Byakuya-sama rejected you?" I lean closer as she struggles on my hug but I get it tighter and her hands holding my front chest kimono as I mimicking her.

"Byakuya….sama…. Juvia…..knows…." her face become redder than before as she stutter..

"Byakuya-sama **loves** Juvia-chan too. Byakuya-sama **fallen in love** with Juvia-chan too." I leans closer and I brush my lips on hers making her froze and widened her pretty blue eyes.

"Did ….. Byakuya-sama ….. Said … were true?" She stutters more as an Idea pop inside of my head. I **kiss** her lips which are the softest and sweetest even I taste the strained tears.

* * *

 **Third Ov**

Byakuya kissed Juvia causing our water mage shocked on the sudden action. Juvia's mind was blank and shock, the captain broke the kiss as he starring her widened and happy blue eyes of Juvia.

"Does I answer your question?" he smirked victoriously.

"Juvia was very happy that Byakuya-sama loves her too" she hugged back and tighter. He uses his finger to chin up her head as he said.

"Now, I will show you how to be love by a Kuchiki" he kissed her roughly, his tongue pushed inside of her mouth and dominated it while his right hand was on back head of Juvia and his left hand on her back that pulled her closer to him for deepening the rough kiss. Juvia was now in paradise of pleasure as she knew that her moans inside of their mouths. Her hands gripping on his hair as she wants to continue the firework kiss. Almost on the two like an eternity, as they both broke the heated kiss with connection of their saliva and breathing heavily in mostly Juvia.

"Juvia…. Knows…. That our…. Rela..tionship…. will be secret…" Juvia panted and said as he nodded.

"I know…." He smirked. He decided to continue utterly and bold.

"How about we make this hotter" his smirk get pervert as she shivered. He shoved her beneath him and caught her hands by his one hand causing her squeak as brought it above her head which they were laying on the bed.

"Are Byakuya-sama sure about this?" she asked.

"Hai… don't worry I will do everything to make you happy tonight" he whispered on her ear huskily as he licked her earlobe and his free hand touched her beautiful waist as it caressing it (even they both wearing a clothes) that made her moan.

"oohhhh" she moaned lustfully. The rain was still falling down hard with starting hot bonding.

In other outside of their room, Suzu was crying in happiness.

"I knew it…. Kuchiki-sama would be happy with her" she sobbed in happiness and left the two by in their own world.

 **\- CUT -**

 **A/N: Next was Juvia's and Byakuya's mature scene. It was…. Uhm… How should I described it… I made himself ran in emotions with Juvia, because I'm little sad if I let him like stone here…. Every man has their own weakness although this one has heart like brick example in Korean version of 'Playful kiss' that original version was Japanese manga (if you know). I made him here also like a vulgar person and Juvia was freaking hot and pretty cute that who was with her would fallen on her with because of her shyness and caring with a loyalty that made her cuter. Sorry for getting to cut the chapter…. I'm very sorry….. Thank you for the reviews…. My pervert brothers want it 'rough'.. Thank you again and see you again next time. ^_^ 3…**


	11. Chapter 11: Make her MINE

**A/N: This was the chapter I had been waiting for….. Oh I really love this couple…. It was kind of reminds me about 'playful kiss' Korean version…. They are both cute…..….BUT My brothers were killing me to make it rough… even I don't know how the kind of rough L scene especially how to wrote a mature scenes... I try my best to wrote a Lemon here….. Oh please forgive me….. Mercy? Sorry for the errors about my grammars….. Gomene….. Especially Juvia and Byakuya… Gomenasai…..**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Make her mine**

* * *

 **Third OV**

Byakuya didn't know what is going on his body, it just his mind control was shattered in just nanoseconds, his emotions were completely controlling his body as his hands caressing Juvia's body as it was still in cloth. His hands on her buttons of her shirt revealing her E-cup breasts' cleavage causing him gulp and Juvia let it silent moan to no one could hear her. Juvia was covering her mouth as she even didn't know that her Byakuya-sama will be bold like this.

"Juvia-chan decided to be in silent" he smirked as traced her lower part of her breast by his one hand while the other was lifting her shirt slowly.

"Byakuya-sama stop teasing Juvia" she whisper pleaded.

"What do you want Juvia? Choose only, rough or fast?" he sly smiled that made her spine shivered in cold combined with heat of her Landlord as she looked at his eyes with lust and desire. He asked her before they continue this. But her ego and confidence to make her Byakuya-sama satisfied, so, she decided to choose.

"Juvia want both" she licked her lips teasingly.

"Oh…. What a sweet girl become a naughty and hard core, huh….. " his smirk grew perversely as he ripped off her shirt and her bra as he sat up and pulled down her shorts with her panty that she was fully naked in front of him like a goddess. As a speed of light, Juvia squeaked and gasped at the same time Byakuya stripping his captain kimonos and shirt in front of her eyes. Her eyes were amazed how his muscles and body well built made her throat dry. In a glimpse, He was above her and between her legs but still he was wearing his pants.

He leaned down, kissed her again hungry and roughly as he dominated her mouth again as he savoring the taste of her mouth. Juvia moans in their mouths, her hands gripping his hair as his own hands were on her hips squeezing it. He broke the kiss as he went down on her neck, biting, lapping or licking, and kissing it leaving a red hickies while Juvia angling her neck for his ministrations.

"You really smell lavender and water lilies….it so smooth, soothing and relaxing" he huskily whispered on her ear and she purred. He continues kissing her on her jaws, collarbone, at the same time, sucking, fondling and nipping her naked and soft breasts. Juvia was in pleasure and heat, panting heavily and pulling Byakuya closer to her breasts. She bucked her hips with his that she felt a bulging hardness of him and made him grunt lowly causing him pulled away a little. He knew what she asking and he smirked that his kisses went down through her lower region.

Her small amount of her lower blue curls were glistening in how she was wet, he leaned closer and put his two digits and pumping in and out that made her muffled moans continue and her face became redder and more flushed. It became faster as he added another finger and that her body trembling for the coming explosion.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!... AAAh!" her muffled moans became louder as she climaxed and panting heavily than before.

He licked her pussy as her cum dripping down as licked her like his meal and she still covering her mouth not anyone hear her loud moans. After licking her cum, he look at her up meeting his dark gray eyes with her own deep blue eyes.

"I'm not done for the appetite" he huskily said as he leaned down and pampering kisses her pussy and then pushing his tongue in and licking her vagina passage.

"Byakuya-sama! Nghn! Ah!" Her one hand covering her own mouth and the other one of her hand gripping his hair keeping him down as she was crying from heat and lust.

'She tastes like fresh water from the water falls and smells like a morning breeze' he thought.

'Byakuya-sama was making Juvia cum again' she thought.

As they continue, Juvia exploded her 'cum' as he accepted and gulped her cum which after he finished, he gave her pussy one long lick. He shoved her beneath him, seeing her panting heavily and full in lust eyes. He kissed her again but passionately, her shaky hands wiping his sweats on his forehead and little cum left on his cheek although she was also tasting her cum.

He pulled down fast his pants with his boxers and tossed it on the floor same other dresses by one hand without breaking their passion kiss, she felt his long hard cock teasing her pussy as it throbbing and twitching, and on the convulsive thrust that made her heart beating fast and she moan in delight. He broke again the kiss and made her face formed an adorable pouty expression that causing him laughed heartily on her reaction. This was the 1st time again to laugh after those long years.

"Why Byakuya-sama broke the kiss, eh?" She glared at him.

"Lock your legs on my waist" he playfully glared at her and she followed his instruction. He hooked his arms on her back and wrapped around her as he sat up with her and changed their position into sitting position, her forehead touches his.

"This will be painful, when I break it, I will kiss you and you will moan or scream how high it was" as his back leaned on the arch designed of her bed, she looked again on his eyes and nodded. He wrapped his arms on her waist and gripping as he aligned her entrance and pulled down her slowly and his cock entering slowly while he watching her eyes forming a tears. Her grip on his shoulder became tighter and slowly digging her nails on it.

'She was very tight like in a vice grip while I entering her virgin passage way, f****' he thought and throaty grunt.

"Byakuya-sama (moan) you are (moan) very big and thicker than your fingers" She tried to spoke properly between her pain moans.

"It will fit in" He kissed her cheek and continues entering her walls. Until, he felt a barrier blocking him. He looked at her teary deep blue eyes as she nodded. He slammed her down and kissed her as her teary deep blue eyes widened and she screamed in their mouths and he hugged her tightly. He saw her tears fell down and shut eyes because of how it was painful. He took her virginity and innocence. She broke the kiss still shut eyes with flowing tears on her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw his eyes with worry and concerned.

"Hhuhurts" she stuttered painfully as adjusting her walls on his bigness. He kissed every tears flow on her cheeks that made her fell deep on him. She hugged him and they stayed just in minute as he patiently waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry" he drawn a circles on her gorgeous back.

"Juvia knows it could be painful, now Byakuya-sama can move now" she smiled on him. He gently leaned her down without pulling out as he was above her. She saw his smile became pervert smirk as he put her hands above her.

"Just grip on the sheets, your request will be start" he widened her thighs and legs in scissor position. He pulled back as tip of its head remain inside and thrust forward as repeating many times with fast, hard and deep knocking her womb in brutal and penetration.

"BYA- AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! BYAKUYA-SAMA! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Juvia moaned louder and lustfully. Her breast leaped forward in every thrust that enticing sight on him, he leaned forward and kissed her roughly as he continue his assault. His hands cupping her breasts both were squeezing it hard.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP! BYAKUYA-SAMA! PUNISH JUVIA!" she screamed or moaned in their mouths even it has muffled. He broke the kiss as he concentrated on his own heat that became harder and deeper, this kind of sexual activity continued until they both felt there was coming out even it was 3rd climaxed on Juvia as their sweats on bodies and filled of their room by pleasure grunts and lust moans.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! CUMMING!" Juvia arched in pleasure as her eyes clouded in ecstasy. Few more thrust, Byakuya hugged Juvia and one thrust as he spilled his seeds inside her womb. She felt hot liquefied pouring inside her as she knew he got his own climaxed. He pressed his forehead on her and smirked and his breath trickled on her flushed cheeks.

"We just starting" he brushed his lips on hers. She felt that he was still HARD inside her. He pulled out and flipped her as they were now in doggie style.

He positioned himself on her backside, she shivered and moaned when Byakuya touched her backside with desires and his cock head enter her entrance again as he slammed forward which he thrusts deep but slowly.

Then…

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

She was moaning in every slaps and thrusts causing her trembled and fell down. He leaped upward her hips as his thrusts became rougher even though her back side became red.

"Juvia-chan… I will satisfy you and myself although until morning" he said as Juvia answered with pleasure.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Oh yes! Violate Juvia's Body! Please fill Juvia's Womb with your sperms!" Juvia screamed in pleasure as pumping in and out harder and faster. After few minutes and hour, the couple climaxed together with loud grunts and moans. They fell down together as room filled of sexual smell and their sweats on their body. Juvia felt his cock limped but little only but still hard.

"Awwwww…. Byakuya-sama's dick was still hard" She pout cutely and joy sticking his cock while it was inside her.

"(Chuckled) I'm still hard, maybe you can't walk tomorrow after this" he kissed her neck.

"Byakuya-sama knows how to satisfy Juvia" she smirked.

The newly couple continues and repeatedly their sex routine on walls and other parts of room until early of 1 o'clock in the morning. Exhausted on their own rough activity as Byakuya pulling out from inside her and laid him self on her side as he hugged her bringing her closer which she sighed in relaxation.

"Juvia feels full because Byakuya-sama filled her whole womb" Juvia turned around as pampering his chest with kisses and hugged him back at the same time she nuzzled on his chiseled chest.

"I love you…. Juvia.. " he leaped her face both kissed her nose tip and lips.

"I love you…. Too, Byakuya-sama" she same did on him. They hugged and slept together until morning as their both in dreamy slumber on above of her tortured bed.

On the outside of their room, Suzu now could sleep after their grunts and loud moans.

"Oh how Kuchiki-sama be like a sex hard core….. But I'm sure another Kuchiki will add in the family" she murmured and get back to her sleep.

 **\- CUT -**

 **A/N: At last! The first L scene of Juvia x Byakuya was finished! Let's celebrate! Sorry for my wrong grammars….. Next the problems of arrancar arc will start. See you next time. ^_^ 3… Thanks for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Warning

**A/N: I hoped that you liked my L scene on the last chapter….. This chapter will be started of Arrancar arc….. Maybe I would do some shortcuts and its own twists but don't worries I would never change the main line of the whole arc … maybe some little lemon in here. And very sorry for not updating in long weeks…. Sorry…**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The warning**

 **Juvia OV**

I was in my dream, I 'am in a garden but not Byakuya-sama's Garden… I see different flowers like daffodils, roses with kind of colors, and most of all yellow and blue tulips. It was kind of familiar and when I turned around, I see house out there, it was two floors of house as also familiar, too? Then I notice that my hand became smaller like I was a kid ? What? I look at my appearance as I'm a 5 years old kid….. Then someone is calling my name… Juvia….. Juvia….. in tone of some teenager boy….

"Juvia-chan!" I look around, the boy has eye glasses and a brown hair matching with blue kimono but his whole face was blurred even he was a 2 feet taller than me.

"Your mama was calling you….. Almost our snack time…." He said as he grab my hand and run with me.

"Okey! But can we slowdown?!" I shout as I am shock that I can speak without third persons.

"Okey, Droplet-chan" he said as I know he was smiling….. Why he called Juvia as Droplet-chan?

OHHHHHH! I know…. It was my past memories, being speaking in third person… I have trauma because of sort by accident of my parents and I don't know what happened on that event. As we reach the house, I saw two elder than us, was blue haired man which his eyes were blue as mine wearing a double coat and thick pants and shoes and another was wavy blond haired woman with blue eyes like mine too but longer eyelashes like my own even she was wearing a long dress with apron. They are my parents! But who is this boy?

"There you are my little Juvia" the woman hugged as fast.

"Thank you for searching her, she really liked to walk around" The man tap the teenager boy's shoulder.

"As I could help, And I really need to go now through for my training" he pulled out some card and enchant a words like 'In Universe as thee for my guidance, open the portal!' and then the green oval portal open as he jumped with the disappearance of the portal.

"Mama, Papa, where he would go?" I asked my parents.

"He just needs to go stronger….. And you know honey, when you are big enough, Our little Juvia will marry that boy" my father said as I tilted my head and because of that my mother grab his ear and pinch it.

"Shut up, Judo" my mother said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Vianne" my father said.

 **Mini lemon start-**

Then…. A dark pull me as I open my eyes slowly as I feel warm and I look up, Sleeping Byakuya-sama laying his own back which his right arm wrap around me and my position was clinging on him while we were covered by my blanket. As I remember on what happen I feel some heat rise up in my cheeks as I know I am blushing. The early morning was still dark maybe it just 4:00 am.

'Did Juvia and Byakuya-sama do the 'DEED'?' As I feel a heat gather in my landlord. I need to release this before Byakuya-sama wake up.

I cling off from him and turn around as my back facing him. My hand go down and my other hand on my mouth to cover it. I push my fingers inside as fast as I can with my muffled silent moans and a tap freeze my whole causing me stopped masturbating and my head turned look behind that Byakuya-sama was wake up already.

"Byakuya-sama… " I stutter and he look at my eyes and roaming up and down after sigh.

"Byakuya-sama…. This is not what you-" he cut me off when he put a finger on my nose.

"Why you didn't ask me even I already woke up when you move around?" he glares at me. I just silent and looking away from his stare… This is so embarrassing. My blue eyes widen when he pull me into him as I am facing him and in a fast moment, I was top of him and straddling on his hip with his hands on my hip.

"Position yourself." he said as I do. I raise my hip and my entrance on his…. What! He was hard again! When?. I slowly putting inside as I feel he was copping my whole inner way but it feel so good pain just like last night in many rounds. Until his whole cock was inside of me, I surprise when he bucking his hips up with mine and can't stop moaning and my hands put down on his chest for the balance. Then he stops.

"Help your self to meet mine" he said as he thrusting up again and I thrust down meeting his own jerking. Almost like an eternity, he thrust became faster and harder as I trying to meet his. Pleasure that will explode in anytime causing me to look on the clock it was, 5:00 am. Amazing that we could handle this long experience of deed. Then I feel something gonna explode in my pit of my stomach.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! Byakuya-sama, Juvia - AH! Couldn't - AH! Han- AH!dle this long AH! AH! AH!" I said.

"Mine. Too…. Let's do this together" he said and grunt.

"Kuh! AAAAH! Cum-" Byakuya-sama kiss me as we both releases ours and I feel he continue on his own even mine stopped. I feel so full again and filling my whole womb with his sperms….. Then, he jerks up again and release again but this was like a volcano explosion causing me bliss with our lip lock. He breaks our kiss as he continues his jerking up and releasing inside me. I look at him as his expression like he needs to release those inside of him into my womb.

"When it would stop?" he curse and grunt even thrusting up with releasing his sperms continuously and holding me on his chest as my breast squeezing it hard on his chest.

"Just..Ah …. all…Ah…. you need… Ah" in my low moans.

After a few minutes, he stop but our bed sheets is now already mess with our cums and he was breathing hard as mine.

"Kuchiki-sama, miss Juvia…are you finished? The breakfast was ready" we both look at the door. I realize that it was Suzu-san that made me blushed more.

"We are coming" Byakuya-sama told her as I heard her steps faded.

"We need to get some dress up, let our maid clean our 'sex' mess" he look down at me and I nodded.

 **End of the lemon**

* * *

 **Third Ov**

When Byakuya with Juvia dressed up, as they both together were holding hands walking through the dining room and saw Suzu looking at them happily than before. The two broke their holding hands as usually eating together but before they would start.

"Suzu, can you keep the secret between me and Juvia" Byakuya asked.

"Don't worry about that, Kuchiki-sama, it is an honor" she smiled and exited the room.

"Juvia will keep it a secret even on her friends and family" Juvia said.

"And when Juvia and Byakuya-sama will be official?" Juvia added.

"When we got a right time" he smiled and hold her free hand.

"Juvia is willing to wait" She smiles happily.

"And she was still tired from the last'' she pout caused him laugh a little.

 **\- Timeskip -**

After two days, or rather Saturday and Sunday, the two pair of couples in their daily routine and the school day again. Juvia went earlier through Kurosaki's house as she waited on the two but her scarf wrapped around on her neck kept away from Erza's eyes about her red kisses from last night and she felt very tired. The two went out from the gate as the trio went to their school. They noticed that Erza and Juvia were both blooming as they entered the room greet by Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Miziuro, Keigo and Chad. Erza and Ichigo announced their relationships in their group except Juvia who really need to keep it.

With the classes continues, in the Soul Society, Shunsui keeping teasing Byakuya on his red hickies on his neck that was it started when Byakuya rearranged his scarf on his neck and he saw when he entered Byakuya's office without permission, but he just teasing him when they both alone in his office. After one day, Jushiro knew it when Shunsui slipped off the information about the two when he was drunk, luckily Jushiro kept it secret like Shunsui did. Renji noticed the changes of his captain, he saw him smile when on that afternoon was raining a little and he was just not poker face as he always do, he was greet back when some greet him especially Yachiru and Kenpachi? Most of all when he was not staying in the office in his whole night, he went home earlier than before and he finished quickly his mission on that last two days quickly and eagerly. His captain's eyes were both gleaming in happiness and joy than his usual no emotions eyes.

Rukia knew when she noticed the red hickies of Juvia on her neck when they both went into the ladies room as Juvia removed her own scarf put some foundations on it. She interrogated her until she sang their secret causing her silent and shocked that her brother and Juvia were both now couples and they also did the 'deed' in three times(A/N: the last night of Sunday, Juvia and her beloved made-a-love). She squeaked excitedly about her future niece or nephew on her brother as daydream it but Juvia warned her that no one could know this as she promised on her. Even Erza knew it about when she saw the happiness on her eyes and her tiredness with her wobbly walk but not too obvious. She whispered on her when they got the canteen for their snacks and it was 100% when Juvia blushed furiously as the same when she whispered about her and Ichigo did also one time. Juvia told her that don't let anyone should know about this and she promised also. But Juvia decided to go somewhere silent after their class.

 **\- Scene break -**

Yammy and Ulquiorra were assigned for the first of the plan. The two arrancars step through garganta from Hueco Mundo through Living world as Yammy exclaimed.

"Ohhhh….. This will be exciting." Yammy chuckled darkly.

"We should go now" Ulquiorra said as the duo went through the park as no people there detecting the blue haired lady that Aizen mentioned it but don't ever killed one of them. They land off as Juvia turned on them and walk back wards when she felt their powers were dark.

"Hey there you are" Yammy smirked.

"Get away from Juvia!" Juvia ran away from them.

"We should go after her" Ulquiorra used flash steps as the two did the same.

Juvia still running and a stone blocked her feet causing her stumbled on the grass floor as she looked up, a large bald man with very tanned skin, and one black haired man with they were both some weird pieces of masks and white suits. She stood up and walked back wards.

"You should come with us" Ulquiorra said plainly as he raised his arm.

"Juvia won't" Juvia used her water slicer that made the two threw on the trees and she ran away but in a glimpse, the two was on her front which she stopped on her and made her froze on her place.

"Maybe I will punish you" Yammy grabbed his zanpaktou on his side to slash on her that made her shut her eyes but someone stopped when black kimono and silver armor slashed them with force.

It was Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and Ichigo in his shinigami form. With them were Uryu, Chad and Orihime in a fighting stance. Orihime went over her.

"Juvia are you alright" Orihime asked causing her to snap through reality and nodded.

"Who are three of you?" Erza summoned a 100 swords and point on their direction. The large other arrancar smirked as the one who still stoic expression.

"Don't you interfere me as to punish the blue haired lady" Yammy said with devious smirk.

"How dare you!" Erza requiped in Robe of Yuen as she launched her attack as Ichigo was on behind for the support.

"Weak!" Yammy used his right hands to stop her scythe on its blade and broke it. Before she could react, Yammy punched on her gut causing her split out some blood. Ichigo grabbed her away as he lifts up his zanpaktou.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" a bluish wave pushed him away. Then Uryu used his Arrows and deadly blow from Chad through the direction on the arrancars that made an explosion.

"Bankai!" Ichigo transformed in to his bankai form of shinigami.

"Requip! Lightning empress Armor!" Erza requipped again at its lightnings surrounded her.

Then, the smoke was cleared they all widened when the two enemies were unharmed made them growl in anger.

"Take this!" Yammy took an attack with waves of his cero but small amount into them as Ichigo his Getsuga Tenshou, but in blink, Yammy was in front of him and punched on his left cheek. That punch causing him thrown away, Yammy used this opportuninty as fast, he appeared on Uryu's behind and grabbed its arm which he lifted up him and slammed it down as its crater made by the contact of Uryu's body and the ground who unconscious on the contact. Erza decided to attack him by her Lightning strike and Chad with his powerful attack through Yammy, unfortunately nothing happened.

"That's tickles" Yammy smirked, as in fast, he grabbed Erza's leg threw into the trees where Orihime and Juvia was. The impact was strong causing the three ladies collaged together with flew through the trees as they fell unconscious. Yammy in the same time, held Chad's arm as same he did on him like on Erza. Ichigo saw that as Erza fell unconscious affecting his emotions turmoil up and attacked Yammy causing the arrancar lost his arm by slashed of Getsuga Tenshou.

"I will kill you **weakling!"** Yammy roared angrily as he attacked Ichigo non-stop. Ichigo trying to defended all the blows but the strong impact of its kicks and punches that made his body weak in every minutes past until his body couldn't move and taking all the attacks.

'Dammit! Body move' he shouted his inner mind, without a luck on that time, his own body couldn't respond then his sights blurred into black.

"This will be you grave!" Yammy chuckled as his last blow but it was blocked by Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara.

"Who are- AAAGH!" Yoruichi kicked him on face causing him roared in agony and pushed few meters away from them as Urahara used his sword's spiritual waves causing Ulquiorra blocked its path by his hand.

"We should go back now" Ulquiorra said as he disappeared and followed by Yammy and went back to Hueco Mundo.

After a few minutes, Kisuke Urahara looked around on the damaged that had done.

"Holy Crap. Aizen started his plans, and the teens were both all knocked out" Yoruichi hissed in angry.

"Yeah…. We should take the kids back home, and let Captain Hitsugaya will explain this" Urahara sighed.

 **\- CUT -**

 **A/N: I know, you know who is this 'Droplet-chan', I want to have Juvia in a Square love struggles, but don't worry, it was her trials to made her love stronger. Still JuviaxByakuya… And also thank you for those reviews…. I really appreciated it with fullest….. See you again next time….. Sorry for my grammars…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for the long weeks…. I am very busy for my drawings schedules and practices in my 7** **th** **grade's competition like dancing and cheerleading… I hope you would understand my time list or actually schedules…. And Next month it was our Cheerleading National Competition for Secondary level…. Please pray for me….. I wish you will like this… oh this will be the last lemon maybe. And I will change a little the arrancar arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **What is Happening, Really?**

 **Third OV**

Our Group woke up from their tired slumber. Orihime noticing all of them were in Urahara's Store. Yoruichi, and Ururu spoke causing them shook their heads.

"Kids, Are you alright?" The former female captain asked.

"Yeah we are fine" Ichigo touched his forehead.

"And also Kisuke telling that some persons will explain it tomorrow, for now on all you were need a rest especially Ichigo, Erza-san, and Uryu" Ururu said, none of them complaint on it.

"You can go home now on" Youruichi disappeared.

"Juvia will go back because it was evening" Juvia blushed and sighed about her broken right arm bandage because of the last encounter.

"You need to be careful especially someone will be _Worried_ about your safety" Erza told with a slight of tease on that word causing Juvia blushed furiously. Renji knocked the door and opened it that made him paled in white when he saw Juvia has a bandage on her right arm.

' **Captain** **Kuchiki** **is** **going** **to** **kill** **me!** ' He gulped in the thought. He was broke in his thoughts when Juvia spoke.

"Renji-san are you alright? Why are you looking like that on Juvia as you saw some scarry?" Juvia asked innocently.

"Nothing…. In order… You need to go back in the Soul Society" Renji said and back to his senses causing her tilted her own head.

"Okey…. (turn around on her friends) Good bye, see you tomorrow!" she has farewells on the group as she disappeared with Renji on their sights.

"Ichigo we need to go back home" Erza looked at her boyfriend and she gazed on his bothering features.

"Fine…. "The couple and others were out now from Urahara or Kisuke's Store house. Without knowing it, on the other side of the room….. Kisuke was talking to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika and Rukia Kuchiki.

"I will tell them about on the two persons, Tomorrow" Toshiro pointed.

"But-" Rangiku cut off when her captain sternly glaring at her.

"No more **BUTS** Rangiku." He groaned it.

"And also the all of us will go to that school tomorrow immediately" The short captain said.

"Ara…. I am going to arrange your files for it… Count on it" Kisuke grinned.

 **\- Timeskip(Warning- lemon alert) -**

On that middle of the night, Ichigo still thinking of it or about blaming himself about not protecting his friends and especially Erza, for being weak. Erza felt his presence was too depressed.

"Ichigo… don't blame your self…. It wasn't your fault" she whispered while she was lying on her bed.

On the other side, Juvia enters the Kuchiki's mansion and she went to her bed room but she was stopped by Byakuya before she left the door of the living room and grabbing her unharmed wrist. He pulled her into his bedroom and locked inside themselves of his room. Juvia was stunned on the actions that he approached on her. He looked into her eyes with the intense look causing her fidget on her spot.

"Juvia-chan, Sit on my bed first" he commanded her as she blushed because of her thoughts. (Erotic thoughts)

"Stop thinking that, it wasn't" he amused that made her red of embarrassment and in a hurry; she sat on side of his bed. He walked and sat besides her, taking her harmed wrist and used healing Kido. Juvia felt a warm on it as she made a cute sigh. After finishing healing her wrist….

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama" she smiled on him.

"Next time be careful…." He held her hand and the other hand place on her cheek.

"Hai… And Juvia is sorry that made you worried" she looked down. He used his finger to lift up her face and they both starring each other eyes.

"It just going to be alright" He assured her with a small smile that made her blush in ten shades. They both starring and leaning as their lips connected in such a passion and full of love. He holding her on her waist while her arms wrapped around on his neck and deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth for inviting him to invade her mouth as he did. She was moaning in their kiss and causing her body moves on its own and positioned her self on his lap as they still kissing. Byakuya broke their kiss for air and he grunted when Juvia grind and wiggle. He knows on that move, she needs him now. How this young woman made him like this?. He looked at her eyes now full of lust asking him to take her now.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. She pushed him down on the above of bed sheets and straddles on the position where his manhood placed as she starting grinding him. He just only groaning, the feeling his dick slowly hardening especially the softness and wetness of her panty even it's under was very wet folds.

"Ooooh….." Juvia cooed and grinding harder on his shaft which she was moaning feeling his hardness poking her.

"What the hell Juvia" he groaned. She stopped when she felt him very hard.

She just straddles off from him and laid herself on her back. She pulled down her skirt and underwear with her socks and shoes both thrown on the floor, after; she spread her fine thighs and legs widely as exposing her very wet womanhood, signaling she wants him inside of her. Byakuya gulped on his Juvia's eagerness to make a love with him.

"Byakuya-sama please takes Juvia over and over again for you and made a love with her over and over again" she pleaded and widened her hole by her two fingers.

"As you're wished my Siren" He smiled and removed both his hakama and socks. He made way to her and trapping her under him as he was between her. Juvia pecked his lips and removed her own school uniform blouse as they both nude.

"Are you ready?" He asked and he thrust forward. He grunt with pleasure feeling of her vice grip tightness and same on Juvia cried in moans of pleasure. He started to thrust backwards and forwards, hard and deep knocking her G-spot and over and over again while Juvia scratching his back and digging her nails on it. He sucked her neck and leaving a hickies on it. Juvia starting to match his rhythm and she heard him saying her name.

"Juvia. Juvia. Juvia" he grunted in pleasure.

She can't take any longer and she screamed his name with adoration and ecstasy with pleasure.

"AAAAH! Byakuya!" She moaned lustfully and climaxed heavily which her eyes cover by clouded ecstasy and pleasure. Juvia felt Byakuya still thrusting harder and deeper crazily. She felt that she would reach another climaxed.

"AH! AH! Byakuya-sama! I can't take it any such longer! AH! AH!" she moaned.

"AaGh! Please hold it for a longer" His hips thrusting forwards in the hardest and deepest he could do for.

"AAAAAAAH! You are so deep!" she cried in very loud moans. Their bed rocking widely almost springs of the bed ringed loudly and he fucking her like a jackhammer, as their bed banging the wall with them causing a sounds. Juvia's body starting to steam and as it smoke because of their fucking.

"Fill me with your love please! I want your babies!" she moaned in every thrust.

"F****!"One deepest thrust and released his semen directly inside her womb with filling it whole and she climaxed too. The two fell on euphoria with their eyes filled by ecstasy and unbelievable pleasure wrapped them as their very sweat bodies. Byakuya first calmed down as he looked down on very tired Juvia as her eyes only sees stars. He smirked and kissed her softly that made her come back to reality. He pulled out her and laid himself beside her as he covered them selves with thick blanket. Juvia cling on him and he hugged her.

"Juvia always love you forever"

"I always love you forever in eternity"

The two welcomed the tiredness into dreamy slumber. In the outside of their knowing, Renji was fallen unconscious with nosebleed bomb plus he was unknown of his captain and water mage relationship, Rukia was red in 100 shades on her face and Suzu giggled. The three heard all they did from outside of their room and the two of them wanted to talk about on what happened.

"Maybe they didn't need to eat the dinner" The old maid smiled.

"Yeah…." She smiled weakly and brought the unconscious Renji through his dorm.

 **\- Timeskip -**

After a week, Our favorite group went to the school, Erza and Ichigo still had bandage and the whole class ran until lunch time as they both alone. Somehow, Capt. Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rukia came up through the classroom. Ichigo widened his eyes on Capt. Toshiro and his group except on Renji and Rukia. All in silence, Erza smiling which she spoke up.

"I know it you will come up" Erza said.

" **What are all of you doing here?!"** Ichigo exclaimed and others sweatdropping.

"Hey…. You are not yourself, and also we were here because the events happened here" Toshiro told them.

"Ah… So….. Seritei sent a group here." Ichigo calmed down.

"Renji do it now" Toshiro ordered. Renji hold Ichigo's arms and locking it both that made the carrot top struggles.

" **What the hell you're doing?! Get off me!"** he exclaimed. Ichigo widened his eyes when Rukia push him by the badge and divided him from his body. Now, he was on his shinigami form.

"Now come with me both of you" Rukia grabbed Erza and Ichigo with her and go some where. A minute silence, Keigo saw Toshiro's group holding Ichigo but he didn't bother it when he saw Rangiku and going to hug her, in results, he was punched on the face and he fell unconscious. In that moment, Renji still remembered on what happened on the last night causing him blushing as same color of his red hair and maybe nose bleeding.

 **-Flashback-**

Renji went to his captain's office as he entered and bowed for the respect.

"Captain what I will do?" he asked.

"I read some report, Ichigo, Erza, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Juvia was injured because of mysterious persons attacked them and tried kidnapped Juvia" He said calmly and his eyes returned to Renji with a glint of danger causing the lieutenant felt his surroundings cold and he saw his reiatsu flaring around him.

"Hai, Captain" he gulped.

"You were Juvia's bodyguard here as in commanded you for her safety" He glared him.

"Hai" another gulped.

"Then, take Juvia to my mansion and if she has any deep injuries, **I will give you punishment** " he said with venom in his voice. Renji paled in white as he nodded and went to the group.

 **-Timeskip (on the mansion after returning Juvia and starting of Juvia and Byakuya moment)-**

Renji went to his captain office as he was surprised on his captain was gone. Then, he decided to came to Kuchiki's estate which he met Rukia on the gate.

"Oh Rukia, you are going to say on Juvia about the group?" he pointed as she nodded. Renji following her until they heard a faint scream, as they felt two familiar reiatsu that its 'something' wrong. They get hurry until they reached the Captain's bedroom where the old maid gave them a sign of 'shusssh' who was near at the door and holding a tray of food. Then…..

"AH! AH! Byakuya-sama! I can't take it any such longer! AH! AH!" they heard a girl moans.

"AaGh! Please hold it for a longer" a male grunts.

All Renji Abarai was confused slowly until his face was red from realization about what kind of sounds was that. Then he looked at Rukia who blushing madly and frozen on her place. The banging sounds, moans, and grunts then add the relationship about it. For last conclusion….

"Fill me with your love please! I want your babies!" a girl screamed and followed by loud grunt of a male.

It has caused him fell unconscious with a nosebleed bomb on his face. Only he knew when in the morning, he was in his dorm as Rukia explained on it about the secrecy of the lovebirds.

 **-Flashback end-**

His eyes were filled by white hair and he saw Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya waving his hands in front of him.

"Renji are you alright? Your nose is bleeding?" Toshiro asked and he handed him a handkerchief.

"What?" he touched his nose and it has a blood.

"You such a pervert" Rangiku smirked.

"Oke- **What! I am not like that!** " he exclaimed and wiped his nose by the handkerchief.

"So…. What are you thinking about?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow and amused smirked.

"Something you don't need to know" he grumbled.

Then they felt a familiar reiatsu and they glance at the door, it was Juvia who gleaming smiles at them.

"Juvia was surprised that Captain Hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san with Renji-san… And also why all of you here?" Juvia tilted her head.

"As you say, we have something to discuss about in the events yesterday, maybe we should meet on Ichigo's room" the short captain told her and she made a 'oh' for the understood. As the group left Ichigo's body in the clinic.

 **-Scene break (with Ichigo, Erza and Rukia)-**

Ichigo, Erza and Rukia went to the park as they saw a hollow who seeking for its food.

"Ichigo….. (sighed) don't blame yourself" Erza spoke which Ichigo widened his eyes about what she said.

"It was not your fault that you defeated on that two persons, it was not your fault that I was harmed or the others, everyone felt your anxiety especially me… It was punishing and hurting inside of me when I see you like that…. Just come back to your senses. That was Ichigo that I loved" Her voice of sincere and worried made his depression shattered.

"Sorry Erza that I made you worried" he scratched his back of owns head.

"hey couples, are you going to kill the hollow or not?" Rukia broke the moment.

"Yeah" The couple unison as they attacked the hollow.

 **\- Timeskip-**

Until on that lunch, there's a transfer students who flirting at Orihime, a male with short straw blond hair with a wicked smile. Orihime was shocked when he asked where is Ichigo.

"Who are you? Why you know Ichigo-san?" She glared at him and he just smiled at her but Ichigo on his human body pop-out from nowhere with Rukia and Erza as he grabbed him through out to the school main hall and hold off him.

"Hi, Ichigo, nice to meet you, FYI, I know all about you and your abilities of having a hollow form which you can't control it….." he said to him.

"How do you know me? And Who are you?" He asked with a glare.

"I am Shinji Hirako, Just call me Shinji, I just want you to come with us, Vizards"

Shinji explain all about the Vizards to recruit our strawberry shinigami but neither he tried, Ichigo didn't except his offer. Shinji just shrugged off and disappeared after Ichigo gone too. In Ichigo's room, our two groups except Chad, Orihime or Inoue and Chad confronting Shinji and Hirako on elsewhere, Renji busy to examining Kon and putting **it** inside of Kon's body. Capt. Toshiro starting to explain about the events that happened.(A/N: Im just lazy to explained and wrote it of how the discussion of it…. Gomene)

"Attention everyone, I want to discuss on what is the reason of why we are here…. Because of what happened and Aizen and also I know that you encounter the Vizards" Toshiro looked at Ichigo as he nodded. Toshiro explained that fights was signal that Aizen started his evil plans that made Erza and Juvia shivered but somehow when our water mage heard the name of Aizen, it was came familiar on her.

"Aizen Sosuke?" Juvia asked with the sounds of familiarity.

"Why Juvia? Do you know him?" Erza asked.

"Juvia don't know….. but it sounds familiar….. a little bit…. Juvia don't know how and she can't remember it why" Juvia unsureness toned.

"Okey don't push yourself, and you said some of your past memories when you are child that you can't remember because of trauma" Erza said causing the groups where looked at her when she nodded.

"Maybe he has part of it or it was her depression about her own past, don't mind it what I said, just a conclusion" Toshiro assured her as she smile weakly.

"Back to the topic, the persons who attacked you yesterday, they are called Arrancars, this were kinds of hollows which possessed of similarity on shinigami, but even they had Zanpaktuos and even emotions like us, they are all too powerful. Worstly, if Aizen completed the 12 powerful arrancars also known as Espadas, they are dangerous and powerful as same level of the captains, the soul society and the human world will be in danger zone, so that Sekeritei (Soul society) sent our group for surveillance and fight from those" The short captain ended it.

"How we will gonna do" Rukia asked.

"Uhm…. We should survey the surroundings first, but if there's danger, signal yourself by rising up your reiatsu. Now we should find some place we will over night" as the group dissipated. Without their knowing, on that night would be danger expands and will their second encounter.

 **-CUT-**

 **A/N: TADA! Sorry for not updating and the next chapter will be a fight scene.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrancars

**A/N: Sorry For not updating from very very long weeks or months….. my school schedule and practices plus the Christmas events were eating my own time for writing and also maybe it has a summary and shortcuts, But I will try my best to make a longer chapters if I have my own time….. Gomenasai….**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Another Arrancars?**

 **Third Ov**

Ulquiorra and Yammy came back in the Hueco Mundo, the duo meets the whole fraccions and their Lord Aizen to report on what happened in the human living. As they arrived, they went in the middle and Ulquiorra and Yammy bowed for the respect.

"Lord Aizen, we are here to tell of experience in the Living World" Ulquiorra told them.

"Then show me on what happened in there." Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra grabbed out his left eye and squished that made sparkling dust surrounds them to shows on encounter. The panther arrancar growled in his throat silently when he saw Yammy trying to hurt Juvia specially when she black out but someone who really had a tick mark without knowing of others.. as the whole scene finished, Grimmjow gave Yammy a glare which the panther now Struggling to resist his own reaitsu.

"So that's what happened, thank you Ulquiorra" Aizen gave small smile. Until…

"What you still not kill the carrot top shinigami?" Grimmjow asked directly on Yammy.

"It was not your own business…." Yammy taunted.

"If I were you, I already kill him….. (Deadly glare) why are you tried to hurt my woman?" Grimmjow growled.

All the fraccions and other arrancars look at him confusedly but mostly Aizen in just look at him.

"What are you- ooohhh… now I know, the blue haired lady, (laugh maniacally) I was trying to scare her, I really like her face when she-" he just cut off when Grimmjow releases his deadly reiatsu and his very deadly eyes on him.

"Don't ever try to touch her or else I will be your executioner" Grimmjow declared with a venom and walk out from the meeting with his fraccions. Kaname going to follow him but Aizen told him let him out here as they all continues the meeting. However, 6th Espada grinned psychotic what he going to plan.

 **-Timeskip (Shortcuts was here)-**

In the Karakura town, the group was now in their own places; Toshiro felt a six powerful reiatsu spread in different ways as he stood up on the roof while Rangiku went out from Orihime's house. The same situations, every member search where are went which they encounters the Arrancars. Juvia with Erza who are both following Ichigo where he going to.

"Ichigo-san, we should hurry. Chad-san starting to lose his reiatsu" Juvia ran faster.

"Yeah I Know" Ichigo grabbed the two by his arms and Shunpo where Chad was. They saw Rukia fighting the arrancar named D-Roy Linker.

"Rukia/Rukia-san" The three lands off on their feet which she turned her head on them.

"Get out from this Fight, Juvia take Chad to Urahara" Rukia told them as she nodded and took Chad away from them.

"Be careful, Ichigo-san, Rukia-san, Erza-san! Juvia will right back for back up!" Juvia yelled for the last time.

"Erza please help the others, and don't worry about me" Ichigo smiled at Erza and ran out to find Rangiku.

"That was the red haired armored girl and blue haired water girl which Lord Aizen talked about" D-Roy Linker whispered aloud. The two shinigami looked at him deadly..

"How do you know about them?" Ichigo gripped his Zanpaktou's handle.

"It was none of your own business! What-" He was cut off when he felt a surge of reiatsu coming from Rukia, She was starting to use her shikai. She released her shikai, but better it reached her opponent and frozen it place as dispersed together.

"How the hell Aizen know about Erza and Juvia?" Rukia panted.

Suddenly, Juvia came back as she told that Urahara called the Soul Society for back up. Ichigo smiled as she patted her head which she smiled at him too. Up in air, Grimmjow felt all his Fraccions starting counted down and his eyes softened a little when he saw the appearance of Juvia, something he felt giddy up inside his stomach but he snapped out from his feelings and decided to showed up his plan….. To… KIDNAPPED JUVIA! **What!**

Rukia felt a huge amount of reiatsu caused her hard to breath as same on Juvia except Ichigo just widened his eyes on the amount of Reiatsu. Grimmjow land down at back of Rukia, expectedly Rukia will slash him but unfortunately, he smirked and swinged his right arm on her causing split out so much blood and threw to the other wall.

"Rukia/ Rukia-san!" the two unison.

Grimmjow was walking nearer to Juvia with psychotic smirked that made her fear shivering in her whole body, in motion, Ichigo blocked his pathway that made him growled irritably.

"What the f****** you bastard blocking my way onto my woman" he growled. The substitute shinigami glared and Juvia raised an eyebrow and sweat drop.

"Juvia don't know you?" she confusing murmrured.

"I don't care what are you saying.. (Look at Juvia) Juvia get out of here now! Run!" Ichigo ordered as she stood up but she was lifted up and hanged on a solid. Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw Grimmjow took Juvia and put her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes in so fast and easily. That made her Frozen on the spot. When she felt floating up and she saw Ichigo floating and following her, she snapped out. Juvia was punching Grimmjow on his back and struggling out his grip.

"Put Juvia down!" She shouted and it wasn't working, she going to turned into a water form, but her position changed into bridal style before she going to turned of what she planned, which now, she was facing him.

"Nope" he smirked at her and his grip became tighter that didn't want to give up. Then, a bluish wave going to hit them as he changed their position into a like hugging her by his right arm and his left slapped the wave as dispersing it and stop.

"What the hell you carrot top! You almost harmed my woman on that!" He glared.

"Give Juvia back!"

"I will not give my woman back!"

"Give her back NOW!"

"NO!"

"You bastard give her back on US!"

"Well Asshole NO!"

"What Chicken Wuss! Give her Back!"

"No! Over on my bones!"

"Could YOU JUST SHUT UP! JUVIA CAN"T BREATH HERE!"

The two silent when they saw Juvia suffocating in Grimmjow's grip hug as her breast squishingly hard on his broad chest and couldn't struggles because his death gripping hug. Grimmjow untighting his grip hug but still hugging her to she will not escaped from him.

"Try to escape… I will Kill your stupid carrot top friend and I will kiss you" he smirked causing her shivered.

"Please…. Don't kill Ichigo-san….(realization) and why you Gonna kiss Juvia" she feared looking at him. He leaned forward and his breath touched her face and then ear.

"Because you are my woman" he whispered that made more chills sent on her body.

He psychotic smirked at her and looked back on Ichigo who was sweatdropping on them.

"I will put you down and don't go anywhere, or I will kill _him_ " he floated down and set her on herself and he looked at her.

"Juvia…. promise" she stuttered. For somewhat, he leaned forward kissed her on the lips in a moment that made her eyes widened and didn't moved on her position. He broke the kiss with triumphant smirk planted on his face when he saw her blushing madly and touching her lips. Ichigo jawdropped on what he saw and with the expression of 'WHAAAAT!'.

"See Ya later!" he kissed her forehead and get back on his last place leaving her brain malfunctioning.

"So… Weakling, you just caught my attention and I want to take Juvia go back with me, Lets have a deal, we gonna have fight, when I win, Juvia will come with me, If you win, then I will give back her" the 6th espada irritated on the last part.

"Deal" he said on position stance and on that time Juvia back to herself.

"Ichigo-san. Be careful" she put her hands together tangled and aligned on her chest.

Then the fight began, from somewhere, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku let their limiter down as they are fighting on the arrancars, and Erza found Ikkaku carried by Keigo Asano as she confront them as she was in her Soaring or Flight Armor.

"IKKAKU!" Causing the two look at her expectedly Keigo in heart eyes while Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my Mavis! Are you alright?" she glanced at him.

"Yeah" he smirked.

"OH Blessing! I will have a great night dreams!" the pervert Keigo drooling and cooed. Erza smacked him on the head.

"Another Armor Erza? That can powered up your speed?" Ikkaku awe.

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes.

"Erza-chan… why are wearing like that in this late time?" Keigo asked.

"I'm just… cosplaying…. Yeah that would… for somehow there was some one missing so that I volunteered to searched" she pointing Ikkaku.

"Keigo… please take care of him for a while" Erza disappeared in fast.

"Hai" he saluted but she already disappeared.

On that time, Ichigo used his bankai but still Grimmjow empowered him above even he was just using Cero. Ichigo thought that he need to used his Getsuga Tenshou in full power as he did. It hit Grimmjow and a little bit wounded him cause him angered. Juvia still praying for Ichigo's.

"Now I will use my own" he smirked and released a unlimited reiatsu.

"No…. Ichigo-san lose here" she murmured and gulped.

When Grimmjow going to release his panther, someone gripped his hand that made him stopped. At the same time, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku and Yumichika were there surprised who was came.

"Kaname!" they all unison except Juvia and Erza who was there on the time as curious and Grimmjow glaring daggers on the former captain.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, go back to Hueco Mundo and dismissed this fight now, you disobeyed the orders of Lord Aizen" Kaname with a calm but venom voice that caused on our mages walked backward in two.

"What the, you Chicken dick, stop gripping my arm and I will not go back if I don't have my woman" Grimmjow told him.

"Stop your Insolent! Or I will call Lord Aizen to pull you back" he scold him as he hold off and Grimmjow just let his defense down and hissed.

"WhatEver" the Espada look down on Juvia with a look of 'I will return to get you' and smirked. The Former captain and Espada gone as all silent and Ichigo land down tiredly wounded and Erza ran after him and caught him in time.

"Thank You" he smiled.

They all gathered on their place but somehow when they returned in Urahara storehouse, Juvia ran to the bathroom.

"What happened to Juvia?" Rangiku asked.

"If you just know, it was weird event" Ichigo told them who wrapped in bandages and laying down on futon, caused them all shrugged.

"So what?" Erza asked.

"Grimmjow just kissed her on the lips before we fought and he said or claiming her as his _woman_ " he said. All silent again and shrieked in shock except Urahara widened his eyes.

"NANI!"

"What is that?" Juvia ran there as she wiping her face and lips.

"Juvia, what the heck! You just kissed by an ARRANCAR!" Yumichika shocked.

"AWW…. You got a lover" Rangiku winked at her.

Juvia just sweatdropping and looked down on Ichigo with dark aura as she stomped him on the stomach cause him grunted in pain.

"Why Ichigo-san TOLD them about that?!" she blushed furiously.

"They asked me of why you run into the bathroom" he told her.

"Juvia washed her face and lips to remove that kiss" she said.

"Also he **molested** Juvia" she added with a fear and anger in her voice.

They all look at her and sighed and the night ran and came back to their places. On that night, Juvia couldn't sleep because of what happened, it was shocking… even me the POV and the writer confused.

* * *

 **-CUT-**

 **A/N: Ohhh what the heck happened…. It just confusing on Grimmjow, that Bad-ass.**

 **JUVIA: WHYYYYY?!**

 **ERZA: What the Mavis happened?**

 **GRIMMJOW: I will going to catch you my WOMAN. (Chasing Juvia)**

 **JUVIA: AHHHHH! BYAKUYA-SAMA!**

 **BYAKUYA: Senbonzakura. (hitting Grimmjow)**

 **GRIMMJOW: What the Fuck! (Fell unconscious)**

 **JUVIA: YEAY! (Hugged BYAKUYA and they both Kissing Passionately)**

 **GRIMMJOW: I Dumb-ass hoping Im the one who kissing her. (Crying silently)**

 **A/N: Don't worry, maybe I will make a fanfiction of yours and hers.**

 **GRIMMJOW: REALLY! I Can't wait. (he smirked lustfully).**

 **(Stopped kissing)**

 **JUVIA: What JUVIA AGAin!**

 **A/N: Of Course! I Like your character and you are OVERLOAD CUTENESS! Maybe with Goku, Sinbad, Kouen, Natsu, Fire d Ace, Kaneki, Kakashi, Itachi, Hidan, Haruka, BEN Tennyson,or Sting nor even more.**

 **JUVIA: Neeh? (Perverted daydreaming overload and fainted)**

 **GOKU: Okey she's kinda cute.**

 **SINBAD: HUH? I'm on it as the king of Syndria.**

 **KOUEN: (Smiled) Agree.**

 **NATSU: Im on Fired UP!**

 **ACE: Maybe it will good.**

 **Kaneki: If she's Okey with and I am Too.**

 **KAKASHI: I might be used the 'techniques' on what I Reading it.(A/N:Pervert)**

 **ITACHI: HN! Whatever, if she liked it and I will liked it too.**

 **HIDAN: What FUCK you PAIRING me on her! (Looking at Juvia who already wake up and blushed) GAAh. I approve with you weirdness fanfictions.**

 **HARUKA: I Love Waters. So I hook it up.**

 **STING: YEAH! I like blue.**

 **BEN: (FACEPALMED) yeah, yeah.**

 **JUVIA: (poking her fingers together and blushing that made cuter and more attractive on the guys)UHM…. Ehhh… IF they like to then Juvia will love it.**

 **EVERY GUYS: OKEY, We love You JUVIA!**

 **JUVIA: (Daydreaming Overload of honeymoons and weddings and fainted again)**

 **A/N: SEE YOU SOON! 3 ^_^**

 **ISSIE: Hey I want to be her partner because she's freaking hot.**

 **A/N:( Deadly glare) SHUT UP! (ISSIE crying) SAYONARA!**


	15. Chapter 15: Training

**A/N: Sorry for not updating regularly…. I don't own Bleach and Fairy Tail…**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Training**

 **Erza Ov**

After the fight and some discussion about on what happened who really embarrassed on that was Juvia. Im just worried on her being her nakama and also what will reaction of Byakuya….. Suddenly, one panged in my heart, I can't helped them….. I'm too weak, and Juvia was the same thought. She saw some self pity on herself for being burden, the way her looking on me….

"Juvia may I speak to you a while" I excuse myself and Juvia on the others as we both went outside.

"Juvia we need to train"

"But how?"

"I don't know, maybe we shall ask some help to Urahara or on the Vizards"

"Maybe Erza-san if Byakuya-sama permitted me to join"

"Do you tell Byakuya-"

"Nope Erza-san, Byakuya-sama will very angry, and he will punished Renji-san if he knew" a small nervous giggle from her that made me smile.

"I will ask and I gonna inform you okey"

"Hai"

We went back as Ichigo ready leave; we waved goodbye and back to the house and the whole silent night passing through our dreams.

I was in my bed, thinking who I will ask a help to train us….. This gonna be so Difficult and damn on both of us.

 **Third OV**

All of Sudden events, in the minds of our heroes are to train very hard only they thought. In that morning, Ichigo disappeared without any trace left causing Erza and his family panicked and red haired fairy noticed a note above the cabinet.

 _Erza,_

 _I'm sorry if I left you behind, but I need get stronger and a get of control the Hollow inside of me._

 _Don't worry about me. I'm fine and good._

 _You know where I was but don't follow me where I was._

 _I'll promise, I will back soon when I got stronger so we could beat up those arrancars._

 _I love you._

 _From: Ichigo_

Erza calmed but little bit worried without his side. She sighed and brought a smile on her lips.

'He just stupid' she thought.

Erza walked down and said don't worry about Ichigo to his family.

"Do you know where is Ichigo-nee?" Crying Yuzu asked. She patted her head and sad smile on her lips.

"No. I don't know" she only said.

On the other side, Juvia was eating with Byakuya as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Byakuya-sama…. Juvia can ask?" she looked at him shyly and nervously.

"What is it?" he looked at her.

"Could Juvia… Train with…. Erza-san?" She asked.

A brief moment paused as she knew that it would helpful if she will train but for the battles she came and unfortunately part of it, and that was maybe a reasons she couldn't trained if ever Byakuya disagree. All her worries vanished when Byakuya smile.

"It really good and I'm fine on it, BUT…" his smile turned into a dead serious that made her fidget on the intense look.

"If Rukia or Renji was with you" he said that made her nodded and sighed.

"Juvia will deal" she smiled.

\- **Timeskip** –

The Titania attended the subjects for the whole day as well with Juvia. They noticed that Uryu, Chad and Ichigo missing as Orihime Inuoe asking of it, as Erza told her to not worry for those men which she said their plan to her.

"What do you think?" Orihime asked.

"Juvia will go with Rukia-san to train, maybe Orihime-san joins me" Juvia suggested.

"That was a good idea" Erza put her finger under her chin.

"I'm okey with" Orihime smiled.

The three girls went to their destinations and also the hope with determination in their soul to help their friends. Orihime, Erza and Juvia went to Urahara to ask for on the idea.

"Good afternoon ladies, it was very early to work" Urahara said with a smirk.

"Urahara-san, we want to train and I know you knew what its reason" Erza told him with a dead serious tone. Kisuke Urahara sighed in defeat that he knew it.

"Gomene Erza, Juvia and Orihime I can't train you but maybe Rukia or other squads may help you all" Urahara told them.

"Thank you, and please can you open the gate" Erza said. Urahara wave his hand as there was a gate opened through soul society. The three gorgeous girls entered the gate as they disappeared.

 **(In Soul Society)**

The three girls came out from the gate as they appeared in the Gotei 13. One of the guards was Rukia , she was shocked when she saw them came out specifically they were falling from the sky directing to her.

"Rukia get out on the way!" Erza shouted while falling.

"My Skirt!" Juvia and Orihime unison yelling.

"AAAAAAH!" The four collided as with a loud crash and broken wall.

"AAAGH….. that hurts" Rukia touching her back.

"SORRY" the three unisons.

After a few moments, Rukia asked them why they are here and its reasons. Because of that, Rukia remembered something important.

"Now I know, Byakuya-neesan told me to help Juvia-chan without any reasons" Rukia winked at her making our cute mage blushing madly, Erza smirking with a teasing look and Orihime who blankly expression until an idea hit her.

"You and -! OMG?! Why I didn't know that?" Orihime was covering her own mouth and trying to stop her fangirlism.

"Juvia can't tell in public about of our relationship until it was the right time" Juvia simple told her still blushing.

"AAAhhh… that is the reason, about the clan. I understand, my mouth zipped" Orihime told her.

"Oh… Come on, I know what is running, then follow me" Rukia starting walking as they following her.

They saw the barracks of Squad 13 and they noticed Capt. Shunsui and Capt. Jushiro waiting them.

"Hello beautiful ladies" Capt. Shunsui waved at them causing them sweatdropping of the comment.

"Why are you here Capt. Jushiro and Capt. Shunsui?" Rukia asked.

"The meeting was finished and also Capt. Kuchiki asked both of us to help Juvia-chan or his 'Future mistress Kuchiki' to train her and her friends" Capt. Jushiro smiled and Capt. Shunsui smirked, making our water mage blushing with a smoke and her friends giggling on her reaction.

"Hey stop teasing Juvia!" She pouts cutely.

"Okey, stop the teasing our 'Future mistress Kuchiki', ladies come inside" the Captain of Squad 13 offered still Juvia was pouting and mumbling.

They entered the barracks of Squad 13. Rukia told them the whole cycle of training as the two captains guiding them about of enhancing their abilities.

 **\- Scene Break (Hueco Mundo)-**

 **Aizen OV**

After those days, Kaname cut Grimmjow's arm because it was really complications of my plans even I told him not to do it though. I need to wait again for the next part of the plan. Then, I feel Capt. Gin is here.

"What are those glances?" Gin smirks.

"Just thinking and waiting, but you will inform the 6th espada Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yammy Riyalgo and Wonderweiss will go to the Living world as Ulquiorra informed me that Patros and his subordinates are going to steal my precious Hogyoku for some how I made a fake Hogyoku" I give the fake Hogyoku to Gin. I show to him the real Hogyoku is in my pocket.

"Place on the Real Hogyoku's box that before Patros will not know it." I said.

"Lord Aizen why you didn't order to kill him?" he asks.

"Because it will be good distractions to Ulquiorra to take Erza, Orihime and…. Juvia" I said with small smirk planted on my face.

"To make it more fun" Gin smirk and disappeared.

I need to make this plan succeed for _her._

 **-Scene Break and Timeskip-**

 **Third OV**

Almost a week past, Juvia, Orihime, and Erza have their own improvements in every training days. They also heard news about what is happening in the Living world. Erza was still visiting Ichigo secretly and even attending the classes with the two. She remembered how she, Orihime and Juvia encounter the whole Vizards.

 **\- Flashback –**

Erza didn't know where she would find Ichigo literally Vizards' hideout. Orihime offered to search of him as she was advanced in sensing spiritual pressure than her and Juvia. After an hour, Orihime called her via Cellphone that Ichigo was in an old warehouse. The trio went there immediately as they saw thick and large barriers surrounding the whole place.

First, Orihime extended her arms as she felt herself push freely inside.

"I was in" Orihime told them.

Juvia tried as same on Erza which the both get inside. They followed the spiritual force as they reached the underground training of Vizards. HiyoriSarugaki was training Ichigo as the others watching them. They all shocked or surprised of trespassing of the three beautiful girls.

"Who are you?! How could you trespassed from the barriers?!" the short white haired but tall and tanned man pointing them with a jawdropped.

"Uhm….." Orihime sweatdropping.

" **Erza! Orihime! Juvia! What are you doing here?** " Ichigo stopped in training as the same on Hiyori.

"Who the hell are they?" Hiyori asked but it was answered by Shinji.

" **Oh my beloved Erza! Sweety Orihime! And Cutey Juvia! Are you here to visit me?** " Shinji told them with a heart in eyes but he was punched by Hiyori and Ichigo causing him flew up.

" **What the heck! Erza is my GIRLFRIEND and stop flirting her and my friends!** " Ichigo with a tickmark.

" **Are you out of your mind SHINJI!** " Hiyori shouted her friend.

Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Rōjūrō Otoribashi or Rose, Hachigen Ushōda, Lisa Yadōmaru and the three pretty girls were sweatdropping. Aftermath, the three introduced themselves on the Vizards as they same both on them.

"You are lucky man to have her" Aikawa teased and both Kensei and Rojuro smirking. Erza and Ichigo were both blushing madly while the others giggle except Shinji who was pouting of 'WHATEVER'. Shinji hit an idea and look on Juvia and Orihime with a hope in his eyes.

"Juvia-chan, do you have any boyfriend? Because I'm willing to be yours" Shinji told her with a smirk, Juvia was blushing because of the question if she will that she has or not. Somewhat, Shinji misinterpreted on the reaction of Juvia who was blushing and poking her fingers together.

"'maybe that reaction was YES' you don't to be shy" Shinji was going to hug her but Erza punched on the gut causing him fell on his knees and clutching his own stomach.

"Juvia was taken" Erza glared at him with a dark aura surrounds her.

'SHE WAS SCARRY' all thought.

"Juvia-san, who he is your Boyfriend?" Mashiro Kuna asked. All of them looked at her except Erza and Orihime.

"UHm….. eh… ano…." Juvia was still hesitating.

"Her boyfriend is …. Uhm… Byakuya Kuchiki" Erza told them. The info hit them like truck as they all widened their eyes and jawdropped.

" **WHAT!** " all only said as she nodded.

"When you and Byakuya become couple?" Ichigo still shocked.

"Almost a month ago" Juvia blushed.

"And also Ichigo-san, Capt. Byakuya told or rather he asked a help from Capt. Jushiro and Capt. Shinsui to train us so that she will be protected and safe…. It was so SWEEEEEEET…. " Orihime still daydreaming on Juvia's and Byakuya's wedding.

"YOU are really lucky" Mashiro said with a smile and Hiyori smirked.

After those some chats, the three farewells on them as Erza kissed Ichigo on the cheek before she left.

 **-Flashback ends-**

In weeks almost going two months past, the three girls with Rukia were training kidos and new techniques in Soul Society. Until the black butterfly flew through Rukia. Rukia widened her eyes as she heard the news and she nodded.

"I need to go in the Living world. There was another attack or Invasion of arrancars" Rukia told them.

"I/Juvia will come with you" the three unisons.

"No because there was no permission all you will go to left the Soul Society" Rukia said as she vanished. All silent as they all sighed but suddenly Capt. Jushiro appeared.

"All of three of you may go, I already asked for the gate" Jushiro smiled as they went fast on the gate as 10 shinigamis with them. They all ran fast as they could but in that time, they felt a large power coming across through them. They all defenses up as the shadow were coming nearer.

"Nice to meet again, Inuoe Orihime, Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser" the shadow spoke. When the shadow came into the view, they all fear with mix of determination and braveness when they noticed the face.

"You are one of the two we encountered first" Erza requipped into Sea Empress armor.

"Yes I am, First, I am Ulquiorra Schifer, 4th espada. For no harm, Lord Aizen is asking to take three of you with me through Hueco Mundo, in Las Nosches" Ulquiorra with no emotion said.

"Why if we wont go with you?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra didn't spoke any word but he moved faster his arm to slash the shinigamis whose surrounds the three girls. The three was shocked as they saw the shinigamis fell on the ground with bloods.

"And…." He showed a screen hologram that all their friends were fighting with every arrancars with them.

"I can tell them to kill those friends of yours" he said causing the girls gulped.

 **\- Cut-**

 **A/N: See You Next Time.. SAYONARA!**

 **ISSIE: Please partner me with one of Fairy Tail Girls…. (Puppy eye)**

 **A/N: Shut Up! Don't give me that Look or else I will make your eyes into sushi rolls and feed them on Happy and Natsu. (Surrounded of evil aura)**

 **ISSIE: (Fear for his life, sweat bullets and paled) MOMMY! (Run away)**

 **A/N: (Sighed in relief) AT LAST, he stop now. Again, Bye! See you next on the next chapters. (TOOTHY GRIN)**

 **HAPPY & NATSU: The Author was scary like Lucy and Erza.**

 **A/N: (Threw them an Icing Bucket of doom causing the two in KO) BYE! ^_^ 3**


	16. Chapter 16: How Dare

**A/N: Sorry for not updating toooooooo looooong…I really eat my own words for this…. I don't own any of them, just the twist….. OOC AIZEN and OOC GRIMMJOW…. Warning…..**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **How dare…..**

 **Erza Ov**

This is not good. All of us are stuck now…. What we should do? What its? Think Titania….. Think….. the silence break when Juvia speak.

"Are you said is true? If we come with you, there will not harm our friends?" Juvia's shaking voice asked.

"Yes" only he said. In this situation, we are lost. All the arrancars were very strong unexpectedly especially this person in front of us. We just like dirt that he will sway away. We haven't ability to win here.

"Can I heal them before we go with you?" Orihime asked. He nodded as the holograms were disappeared.

Orihime healed the unconscious shinigamis, while Juvia and I still nothing to do. We are still burden on them…. Because of us. I gritting my teeth in desperation and sighed sadly… I'm sorry Ichigo. I look at Juvia who sadly and almost tearing.

"Juvia was sorry, Byakuya-sama…. Juvia was still burden and making a trouble on you" she murmurs with a single tear dropped on her face. I tap her shoulder and look on her that will be going to be fine. Suddenly, Orihime stop as she turn around and sigh. Maybe we could before we go.

"Can we request before we come with you?" I ask on him directly on his emerald green eyes.

"What is it?"

"Might be say goodbye on them in their sleep night and you can take us. We will not complain."

A silence floated in air waiting for his answer as we all gulped in how tense it has become.

"7 o'clock of the evening I'm going take you with me but all of you are not going to escape and I want to give you a bracelet making you all invisible when you leave " he calmly tells us.

We nodded on that agreement. He opens a garganta and enters. The gate vanished with him as the shinigamis with us are waking up. They are asking us of where he was but I told them that he vanished when he saw us.

Juvia tell us she was going back to the Soul Society while me and Orihime going back to Karakura Town.

 **Third Ov**

All the three girls back to their homes. Erza still worried and sad, because of Ichigo was fully knocked out, wounded and beaten by Grimmjow and what they are going to do if they found out. She looked at the wall clock… it was 5:00 pm. She just stayed on his side until the Arrancar is going to take her.

Juvia was walking around in the garden at 3:00 pm waiting for Byakuya.

'What will Juvia do?' only she thought. She felt a hand grip on her wrist and turned her around, only she saw was Byakuya kissing her, making her melt on the kiss. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and continuously deepening the kiss. Byakuya smirked on the kiss as she moaning and he sneaked his hands slowly on her butt, he squeezed it making her gasped and blushed more even. He broke the kiss and look at Juvia who was panting and blushing.

"Why Byakuya-sama did that?" Juvia flushed.

"You now what I'm asking for" he smirked, causing Juvia blushed even more.

"Juvia was tired from the training and she still not taking her bath for this afternoon." Juvia told him that made Byakuya smirked widely.

"Then lets take a bath _together_ " he scooped her up in his arms in bridal style. Juvia squeaked on that and smoking of redness on her face.

"Please just once Byakuya-sama for this time" she stuttered. He just shrugged and walking faster through the bathroom.

 **(Lemon start here…. Warning)**

When they got in the bathroom, Byakuya locked them selves in and he laid her on her own feet…. She was blushing madly at the same time she was removing her own clothes while he was removing his own, too. They were both naked.

Byakuya pulled Juvia into him as their both touching each other. Juvia felt his ' _thing_ 'was poking her outer lips as they were hugging each other. Byakuya felt so hot in whole day as he needs her now so that he finished faster his schedules on that day. Juvia panted as she was flushed and intoxicated on his smell and as Byakuya wiped the strands of her hair on her neck and leaned on it. Juvia shivered on the contact and her own hands gripped his arms.

"I really Love your smell and all about you _Juvia-chan_ " he purred and nibbling her neck. She was just moaning and something hard on hit her back. She knew that it was the wall. He was facing her as their own faces very flushed on lust.

"Juvia-chan, give me some 4 rounds on this" he huskily commanded her. Her heart beats fasten and making her smoke again.

"O…..Ke...y" she stuttered. She felt her feet lifted up and hard entered her entrance making her cried or moaned. Byakuya lifted her up and entered her hard when she answered. He starting to thrust, enjoying her vice grip- like pussy that squeezing him tightly.

"Juvia-chan, you will make me cum if you squeezed me so much"

"Ah! Byakuya-sama-AH!'s dick is so big and hard-Ah! AH!"

His hand molding her breast hard by one hand and the other hand hooked up her leg above his shoulder. On that position, Juvia was now in area of pleasure that making her mind dizzy. He became rougher and faster as they both reaching their own limits.

"Juvia-chan, I'm coming"

"Juvia is coming, too"

The last thrust, they both screamed with pleasure each other names. Hot cum felt inside of her making her moaned lightly.

"We have still 3 rounds and I'm still hard" his forehead touched hers and kissed her lightly.

"Juvia was fine, just cum inside of her that almost full" she smiled.

Their _making love activity_ in the bathroom ran in almost 1 hour that they were doing it.

 **(end of lemon)**

Juvia trembled and limped as she couldn't walk straight after those activities. Byakuya was the one who bathed and carried her into her room. Get some fresh clothes and wore it.

"Byakuya-sama was not even being gentle" she pouted adorably.

"But you like it" he smirked and she nodded with a smile. Juvia looked at the clock that was 4:00 pm and she decided to eat and the time was getting nearer, the moment she will leave him for his safety. Byakuya saw her; she was smiling sadly that something wrong.

"Juvia-chan there is something wrong?" he walked near and sat beside her.

"Just Juvia missing her family and guild" she lied and wiped her tears.

"Juvia was hungry, let's take a dinner" she smiled and he sighed as he understood her. They both exited the room as she clings on him and he patted her head and gave a soft kissed on it. The time runs and the couple decided to sleep together at the early of 5:00 pm because they both tired as you know obviously. The first who slept fast was Byakuya and Juvia still awoke on the time, she was crying silently looking at his sleeping face as she wore the bracelet.

"Juvia was sorry, she wishes that you will forgive her" she kissed him softly. She got up slowly from the bed and walked silently through the outdoor of the gate as she exited it, she last glanced and whispered a goodbye, Juvia ran through the Senkai gate which no one noticed her and escaped from Soul Society. She went through her friend Erza and Orihime who was waiting her. Erza noticed her crying and Juvia hugged Erza tightly as she whimpered.

"SHHHsssss….. This going to be alright….." she ruffled her hair and slowly calmed her and Orihime hugged her too. They felt a huge reiatsu and they looked it was the arrancar, Ulquiorra Schifer.

"We are all here" Erza said.

"Follow me" he said which he opened a Garganta and the whole group entered and disappeared.

 **-Timeskip-**

The three girls and 6th espada was now infront of Las Noches, the 3 girls awe on the palace in Hueco Mundo. All white painted walls and the gate, too. The gate opened as they entered the castle, the three girls felt a chills in their spines how it cold there.

'Creepy' only they thought.

They saw a familiar faces, Luppi and Grimmjow who widened their eyes when they saw the three girls. Juvia was hiding behind of Erza because of Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn't help to blush a little when he saw Juvia and he wondered of why she smell like tears and something scent mixed her scent like a salted mint. Juvia felt pity when once glance him that his right arm was cut off. The hall way was dark making the coldness even getting higher that almost piercing through it. The group added by two arrancars as they all entered the room which Aizen waiting for them while sitting his own throne. The three girls saw Aizen as he look at them intensely making the girls fidget but Erza stood tall as Aizen walked down from his throne.

"Lord Aizen, this is the girls you been asking for" Ulquiorra bowed.

"Welcome to Las Noches, since you, Erza Scarlet, Orihime Inouie and Juvia Lockser were all taken, all of you will obeyed my all orders, rules and commands" he said calmly.

"Miss Erza Scarlet, the titania of Fairy tail or also known as 'Queen of Fairies', who can use an armor requiption" he said.

"Miss Orihime Inouie, a gifted girl and….. Juvia Lockser, the Rain woman… I know all of abilities that you had" he added making the girls gulped.

"The soldiers I have been still asking me why are you all special, and then you will show them how…. (look at orihime) Miss Orihime can you heal Grimmjow" he asked and Orihime nodded calmly even inside of her was fear. She walked near at Grimmjow and an orange glowing shield covered his right arm as it was starting back. They all awe as she finished, Grimmjow smirked and looking at his new right arm. Grimmjow turned at Luppi who was now trembling in fear as he was now laughing maniacally.

"I will get back my own rank. I AM THE ONLY ONE 6TH ESPADA" he formed a cero in his hands and blast it off on Luppi, as in result, Luppi was no longer alive. The three girls gulped and scared.

"Now…. Ulquiorra will be Orihime's guard, Starrk will be Erza's guard and you ,Grimmjow will be Juvia's guard" he said calmly.

"Hell yeah! I will be your _guard_ woman" Grimmjow carried Juvia in bridal-style making her yelped but he was stopped when Erza pointed her sword at his throat.

"Put her down" a dark aura surrounds her.

"No-" he was cut off when Aizen talked.

"Put her down, I need to talked to Miss Juvia something about of my plan" he told him making the panther sighed and put her down.

"All of you get out in this room, the meeting dismisses except Juvia, about I said earlier and also Ulquiorra will guide you to your rooms" he said.

"Be careful" Erza whispered on Juvia and she nodded. All they disappeared in the hall as Juvia and Aizen left in.

Silence Corrupted the whole place as Aizen walking nearer and nearer at her. She wanted to run away but she couldn't because her feet felt stuck on floor. As the distance close enough like 1 foot away, Juvia shut her eyes and ready what will happened. She felt something ruffles her hair, she opened her eyes and shocked, Aizen smiling softly at he patting her head causing our water blushed lightly.

"Juvia-chan, you are not really change…." He said with a smile and stopped patting her head.

"Eh?" she tilted her head. Juvia's head were blanked and shocked as she snapped out immediately.

"You couldn't remembered me? That hurts to forget your childhood-friend and very first best-friend" he touched his chest where his own heart was.

"Juvia doesn't even know you?" she sweatdropped.

"I know" he stepped backward in the distance of 2 feet away from her.

"You have been amnesia because of the trauma from the incident of your parents…. They killed by the thieves, who can use anti-magic on them, on that day, I was in Soul society and taking a resignation for enrollment for being Shinigami. You saw all what happened, how they killed by thieves and they hurt you almost you die. On that day, I wished that I was there to protect you, but I was too late, the house was all in ash and you were sitting on burnt ground, blank expressions and tears flooding from your eyes… (eyes of guilt and sadness look at her) the rain starting to fall and it almost hurt the skin how hard it was falling and heaviness from your sadness….. It almost hurt through the core of my soul,… so that I used a forbidden ritual that I discover even though exchange is you will forget all your memories from the past and the person who casted it." he smiled sadly.

The information making her frozen on her spot and there was so many questions running through her head.

'Why Juvia can't remember him? Yeah he did….. but WHY?' she back to the reality when he heard a heavy sigh from him.

"Because I don't want you being that condition forever, I don't want you cry again… Let me show you…. Please follow me to my room." Aizen grabbed her hand making her squeaked as one of the walls were divided like a door of a secret tunnels. Juvia and Aizen walked through the doors and tunnels as they reached the room. They looked at each other making him blushed a little because of embarrassment so that he free his grip from her hand…

"Sorry Juvia-chan" he said.

"Juvia is okey" she told him.

"Let's enter my room" he grabbed the door knob and opened it as they went inside of the room. He let her enter first before himself and locked them in the room. He told her to sit and watch, he made his way through the wall and something opened and he took it. A album book and a lacrima ball that she knew that Earthland has it only.

"This lacrima ball where your memories stored safely." He sat at her side of the bed and he pushed a button which light came out and some images showed like video recording or a film. She watched her parents died as she was hiding on the closet which they found her starting to punch, kicked and tortured her, this was one of the scenes of her own memories. She also watched her happy memories that she was playing with kid version of Aizen Sosuke, hide and seek, Dad-and-Mom role playing games and more, somehow, he always left when sun rose down and going back in the after lunch. There was so much memories even she saw teenager Aizen hugged her and knocked her out, she heard him saying Sorry before she fully knocked out on the day her parents died, then the scenes stopped and finished.

She was happy, sad, and little mad. She looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Why Aizen couldn't come back after the ritual?" she asked in demanding tone.

"…. I'm sorry…. I can't say it" he sadly said.

"You know Juvia was really mad at you because you…. ERASED JUVIA'S MEMORIES! IT WAS HER PRECIOUS MEMORIES…. YOU KNOW JUVIA IS FELT ALONE ON THAT TIMES WITHOUT IT, EVERY CHILDREN HATE HER EVEN TRYING TO HURT HER….. YOU ARE NOT THERE TO PROTECT HER, YOU NOT EVEN TRY! **I HATE YOU!** " She shouted angrily as she ran away at the same time exited the room. Aizen didn't try to follow her, only did was he sighed deeply.

'As in results, she was really mad…. I wished she would forgive me' he looked at his door.

Juvia still running until she bumped someone else, unlucky, it was Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he smells a fresh tears mixing her scent, so that, he followed her reiatsu and her smell making her bumped to him. She looked up to him and her eyes widened as she wanted to run but she lifted off and carried her by two strong arms. Grimmjow carried her in bridal-style.

"Put JUVIA-"she was cut off when he gave her a lick on her cheek.

"Stop complaining _woman_ , I will take you to your room" he smirked when he saw her blushed again. She didn't answer as he carried her to her own room. As they were in, he put Juvia down and looked at her.

"Let's sleep _together_ " he seductively said to her causing our water mage red in shockness and anger.

"WHAT!" She tightens her fist. He made psychotic smirked making her blushed more.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU PERV!" She kicked him hard as he was flying outside of her room as he hit the wall at the same time she locked her own door. He growled in annoyance at the same time he smirked.

'How Hell Dare! She has forceful kicked there.' He touched where he was kicked; Grimmjow stood up and started to walk through his own room while he glances once at her door.

"I will going have a fun here for having you, _my woman_ " he whispered and most of all, smirking.

In Juvia's room, she laid herself on the mattress of her new bed.

'Juvia has a heavy headache, first, Juvia knows that Aizen Sosuke was her childhood bestfriend whot took away her memories, and second, that perv was Juvia's guard and last….. Juvia don't know if Byakuya-sama will forgive her' she sighed..

"Juvia is very stress now" she murmured and trying to get a sleep.

On Erza, she was still awake on that time in her room…

'I am going to meet him tomorrow, and what the hell Aizen needs on Juvia…. I should ask her tomorrow… what is happening in Karakura town and on Ichigo…. And Fairy Tail, are they okey?' she thought. She was thinking all plans how they will get out of here but there was she needed to know, the guard who will supervise starting for tomorrow.

"Coyote Starrk…" she whispered.

She sighed again and laid herself on her new bed and calming until she felt asleep by how they will escape.

On Orihime, she was sighing and looking at the door…

'Why he don't have emotions, what of a kind' she thought and looking forward what will happen next for tomorrow.

Tomorrow or that day will go to start the true CONFLICT of them. Without their knowing, their friends will go to save them but somehow….. There's something going to added for new persons….. will their friend or enemy?

 **-CUT-**

 **A/N: That was great to write... hehehe.. Sorry for the OOCNESS of the two villains. Sorry for my grammars….**

 **JUVIA: Juvia can ask the author?**

 **A/N: what is it?**

 **JUVIA: What you will next crossover fanfiction after this?**

 **A/N: Maybe two crossovers. It depends on.**

 **JUVIA: okey…. Who will be Juvia's next partner?**

 **A/N: Let see…(thinking position) maybe…. Uhmmm….**

 **Goku from DBZ and both Sinbad and Kouen in Magi, or…..**

 **Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth and Hidan from Naruto.**

 **JUVIA: Whoaah a sec?! Don't tell Juvia will be next on the two Crossovers?**

 **A/N: YUP!**

 **JUVIA: OH… Come on….**

 **A/N: PLeasee…. (Puppy eye)**

 **JUVIA: Okey… fine...**

 **A/N: Thank you….. See you next time ….. sorry for the OOCness and grammars….**


	17. Chapter 17: Allies

**A/N: I don't own fairy tail or bleach…. Sorry for wrong grammars…..**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **The visit and ally**

 **Third OV**

Ichigo woke up as he saw a familiar ceiling making him to know that he was in his home. He stood up which noticing of his own healing rate or specifically he was full up without any wounds. He walked out to his room and to find Erza but no one answering until a girly yell filled the room.

"ERZA-NEE WAS MISSING!" Yuzu shouted and crying.

All the persons in the Kurosaki house went to the room as no Erza was there even notes nothing had left. Isshin and Yuzu were panicking as they calmed down when Ichigo that he was going to find her. Ichigo went up to his room and his phone ringed as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, Its Tatsuki, Do you know where is Orihime? She been missing for an hours and I couldn't find her"

"What! Even Orihime?"

"Yeah? Don't tell me…. Erza is missing too?"

"Yes"

"Then, I'm going to find Orihime and you will go to find Erza. Then settled.(Phone off)"

Ichigo heard Tatsuki's phone off and at that time Karin entered his room. They both looked into their eyes like they were talking to each other as he nodded.

"I will give an excuse, just find Erza-nee" Karin said as he nodded and transform into his Shinigami form. He flash steps through Urahara's Store and greeted by Chad and Uryu.

"Don't explain they already know" Urahara entered the vision.

"Orihime was missing in hours as you are here even Erza and Juvia were missing" Uryu told him.

"Yeah without a note… Urahara(look at the store owner) Soul Society will going send a group to help us? Or not?" Ichigo said.

"Soul Society hasn't sending any message that means they will not" Urahara said making the three sighed.

'Expectedly' the three thought.

"But some disturbance is happening still in the Karakura Town, somehow, don't worry about it because Me and Yourichi will deal it." Urahara told them making them confused.

"Disturbance?" The three unison.

"This just like up and down of spiritual pressure in Karakura about a small amount of changing that was happened similarities of when Erza and Juvia arrives here" he told them.

"We like to help you on that but we have to find my girlfriend and our friends" Ichigo said with the agreement of the two.

Urahara sighed as he opened a garganta which the three flew in and disappeared when the hole vanished too. It was almost 1 hour when Renji and Rukia arrived too but on that same time the disturbance back again. Difference on was the disturbance was starting to make the spiritual balance goes up and down faster and faster. The store clerk and the two shinigamis went to location of the disturbance. They all shocked when in far few feet away from Karakura border where the forest has a golden gate opened as a large group in black cloaks came out as a small one order the taller one to close the gate. When the golden gate closed, the large group examined the surroundings as Renji, Rukia, Urahara, and Yoruichi hiding behind of the bushes. The other one shook its head and looked at their hiding place.

"First master Mavis, there's a 4 persons hiding on that place and there are (sniff) 2 female and… (sniff) 2 male" the cloaked person told the small one. The 4 shinigamis widened their eyes when they heard that mostly when they saw the one who talked was its fist was literally flaming.

"Don't do that I will talk to them." The smaller one was starting to walk nearer at them. Urahara told the three to show up because he analyzed them that they were not here to make a trouble.

Urahara, Renji, Rukia and Yoruichi appeared in front of them making the group squeaked but not too obvious. The mysterious persons who came were removed their own hoods as the curly blond little girl came up to Urahara.

"Can I ask you, do you know where are Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser was?" she asked. Urahara popped an idea to clarify it if they were enemy or ally.

"Before I tell the location, can I see your magical mark? Just to be sure" Urahara asked.

The pink spiky haired guy, the black haired but half naked guy, the blond pretty girl and blue haired little girl show their marks as it same of the marks of Erza and Juvia.

"All of you came from Earthland! Erza and Juvia will love to see you." Rukia said with a smile.

"But first all of you come with me" Urahara told them making the Earthlanders confused. The blond little girl with emerald eyes nodded as all of them followed the 4 shinigamis. They awe on the buildings and the moving vehicles that wasn't using any magic which are faster than theirs.

They all reached the store who was Ururu, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta and mod souls who were panicking like Kon, Kurōdo, Noba, and Lirin but they came silent when Angry Rukia scolded them. They were went to the basement of the store as the Earthlanders jaw dropped when scenery of a large place seen of their sights.

Now, they gathered into a meeting as the Earthlanders introduced their selves.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, the fire king dragon slayer and also a fire devil slayer"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartifelia"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss"

"Laxus Dreyar"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Cana Albernoa"

"Just call me Gildarts"

"Levy Mcgarden"

"Zeref Dragneel"

So on…. The others introduced too like Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Kagura, Freed, Jellal, Meredy, Erik, Angel, Irene, Milliana, even the blue Pegasus was their with a mysterious gorgeous white haired lady with a variant highlights colors which same color of aurora and the Exceeds was there too. Urahara, Yuorichi, Rukia and Renji were jawdropped when they knew about Mavis was the 1st master and the founder of Fairy Tail making our bubbly master giggled.

"As I Analyzed… There was really something wrong" Zeref said as the cold filled the air.

"Currently…. Erza and Juvia were kidnapped and Missing" Urahara told them that a certainly hotheaded fire breath getting mad.

"Who are those bastards that Kidnapped them!—OW!" he grabbed his pained head which was hit by Zeref.

"Be behave…. (look at the shinigamis) now tell us how really they met you and until now" Zeref said as Urahara told them the whole story as they felt relieved but worried about their situation. On that time, Mavis and Zeref starting to calculate and make a plan for the Rescue of the 2 fairies. Immediately, Mavis caught their attention by clapping her hands at the moment the story was finished.

"I have a plan….. Me, Zeref, Gildarts, Cana,Kagura, Jellal, Freed, Meredy, Erik, Angel, Irene and the whole Pegasus will go to the Soul Society as Mr. Urahara will come with us, and the others will come with Renji and Rukia" Mavis told them as they all nodded.

"Just to be safe, all of you don't go any where" Rukia told them as they agreed.

"We are going to rescue Erza and Juvia!" Natsu flamed on.

"Yosh!" all shouted as the shinigamis sweatdropped on their actions.

 **-Timeskip-**

Meanwhile, Byakuya woke up without Juvia on his side making him panicked. He wore his clothes very fast as he went to her room but no one there even her clothes was left in her room.

'Dammit! Where are you Juvia?' Byakuya walked faster as he saw Suzu was panicking too.

"Kuchiki-sama, Miss Juvia was missing, I already asked the guards but they didn't noticed her … but I found something" Suzu gave a flower blue hair pin which Juvia's one of her it. Byakuya widened his eyes that Juvia was leaved him without any note but why?... A stuck conclusion strikes his mind that maybe about the Aizen and its army. He gritted his teeth and sighed deeply but his gray eyes gotten cold and very deadly making his servants back away.

"I will go to my Squad and-" he was cut off when a black butterfly reported there was immediately important or emergency meeting.

"Dammit! I will go" he grunted.

He flashed step quickly as he reached the meeting room and the whole Captains were there. Shinsui and Jushiro as the others noticed about the bothering features of the Kuchiki.

"This meeting is very important, I received a report that Orihime Inuoe, Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser were all missing, and some of new Reiyuokas told me about that…. They are all our debts as you can see all this happening because of Aizen to invade the Living world and the Soul Society and he was going to start to invade any other hours…. I decided that whole squads were going to stopped them and saved the 3 girls. And before that… I want you to meet.. A very important persons…. (Stumped his Zanpaktou) you may come in" Yamamoto told them and called the visitors. The doors opened, Mavis and others entered the room making the Captains confused as they saw marks with similarities of Erza and Juvia's marks especially the same mark on middle aged man with orange hair and a hot lady with wavy brown hair.

"Hi I'm Mavis Vermillion, the 1st Master of Fairy Tail, we are here to help our comrades" she bowed and looked at them with a smile. They all shocked on the information except the 1st squad.

"Don't tell me that cute blond girl was the founder of that guild" Mayuri pointed at her.

"Yes" Yamamoto said. A silence filled the air making the other Earthlanders fidget on their spot on the stares except Mavis who was sweatdropping, Zeref, Gildarts, Irene and Kagura. The head captain cleared his throat and said…

"Now, let's start to calculate the plan" Yamamoto told them.

* * *

 **-CUT-**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE GRAMMARS… NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BATTLES AND FIGHT SCENE, MAYBE…. SEE YOU NEXT TIME 3 ^_^…**


End file.
